Fake Out
by silkendreammaid
Summary: Hawkeye and Mustang should be together, or so Edward believes. With Havoc he's going to help make it happen. However both Roy and Riza have different ideas. Chapter 7: Introspections and Intentions.
1. Impressions and Ideas

**Fake Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Impressions and Ideas**

Major Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, was sitting at Colonel Mustang's desk and finishing off a report. His scrawling penmanship already filled four pages and he was halfway through the fifth.

"Hey Boss, still here?"

He looked up and saw Second Lieutenant Havoc entering the office. The tall thin blond man grinned at him as he came over and perched on the corner of the large desk.

"Yeah, still here." Ed sighed slightly, tossing his pen down and leaning back in the Colonel's very comfortable chair.

"He'll have your hide if he catches you in his chair." Havoc warned.

"The bastard said I had to stay and finish, he didn't specify where I had to sit." Ed replied with a smirk. "Besides you're the one he was frowning at earlier. I bet you get 'gofer' tomorrow."

Havoc groaned. "He always frowns at me lately."

"That's because he's jealous." Ed pronounced matter-of-factly and was surprised when Havoc fell off the desk, hysterical laughter bursting out of him as he hit the floor. Ed stood up and moved around to watch, as Havoc went red, his eyes tearing as he kept on laughing.

Ed stared, his eyes wide. He hadn't expected this reaction at all and he hunkered down to grab Havoc's shoulders and shake him. He shook him vigorously and only stopped when Havoc bit his own tongue.

"Enough, Ed, enough already." Havoc mumbled around his fingers as he poked them into his mouth to feel the mistreated organ.

"What was so funny?" Ed asked as he sat back on his heels.

"The Chief being jealous of me? Oh come on Ed that has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard of."

"What's so funny about it?"

"What do I have that he doesn't, huh? He steals my girlfriends, he gets women falling at his feet with every breath he takes and he's the friggin' Flame Alchemist, Hero of Ishbal and Saviour of Central."

"You know he hates that title," Ed pointed out.

"I know, but it's still part of the whole package." Havoc retaliated. "There's nothing anyone has that he's jealous for."

"You have Hawkeye." Ed said and Havoc's blue eyes went wide and stared at the younger blond.

"Wha…?" Havoc blinked and stared and then blinked and stared again, his mind completely frozen in shock.

"You have Hawkeye." Ed shrugged as he repeated it. "You've been spending a lot time together lately."

"We've been talking about an up-coming marksmanship event." Havoc said in a blank voice.

"Really?" Ed blinked and bluntly added. "It looked a lot more serious than that."

"But…but…" Havoc began to shake slightly. "Every one knows that those two are together."

"_I_ didn't know that." Edward said calmly. "I mean, they never go out together or seem to discuss anything but work. They don't do anything couples do."

"Ok, so maybe it's not an actual relationship at the moment. But that doesn't mean that it's not meant to be. I mean everyone knows that the Chief just plays around to cover up how he feels about her."

"Why?" Ed tilted his head and Havoc straightened up to sit cross-legged in front of the other blond. He shrugged.

"No-one knows why. It's just one of those things. Like why does the sun come up every day?" And Havoc put up his hand and pointed at Edward who had just opened his mouth. "Don't say anything. I was just using it as an example. The point is the sun comes up whether you know why or not. The Chief and Hawkeye are meant to be together in exactly the same way."

"So, then why don't they do something about it?" Ed asked frowning slightly as he tried to understand.

"I guess they just don't feel the need to do anything about it."

"Or maybe they're too used to this way of things and _can't_ do anything." Edward contemplated. "Maybe they just need a push."

"Oh, and you're going to do that?"

Havoc laughed but it faded as he realised Edward wasn't joining in. He looked at the young man. Ed was frowning thoughtfully and there was a small gleam in his eyes.

"Ed…" Havoc said, unsure if he wanted to say the words out loud. "You're not. Are you?"

The golden eyes grew brighter and Havoc groaned.

"It wouldn't be hard, Havoc. I mean, he's already frowning at you." Ed said easily. "Just keep on doing what you're doing and I think it'd happen all by itself."

"Ed, I'm not getting involved in this." Havoc frowned.

"You're already involved. You don't even have to do anything extra."

"The competition is next week. After that things'll go back to normal."

"Talk about dogs then. I know you like them and we all know Hawkeye does."

"Why? Why do this at all?"

Edward grinned. "Can't you just see it, Havoc? She has him so whipped when it comes to the office, can you imagine what it'd be like if she could do that to him with _everything_?"

"Ed, that's… that's…" Havoc stopped, his mind caught up in the images of the Colonel at the complete mercy of the female sharpshooter.

"He'd never steal another girlfriend from you again." Ed coaxed the older blond.

Havoc's blue eyes began to shine at that statement and his face split into a wide grin. His mind whirled around.

"You're right, we don't even really need to do anything at all." Havoc said and then he groaned. "I'm going to be gofer for the rest of my life."

Ed laughed. "I'll give you a hand. I get bored just sitting here all day."

"I need a drink," Havoc commented and stood up reaching a hand down to haul Ed up as well.

"You go. I still have to finish this."

"How much longer?"

"I'm on the last page."

"I'll wait and we can go for a drink together."

"Uh, not for me." Edward said as he sat back at the Colonel's desk and picked up his pen.

Havoc laughed. "One drink is not going to set you off, Boss."

"That's what you told me last time." Ed replied with an embarrassed growl and Havoc grinned.

"And it wasn't one drink that caused you to …ah… behave like that, it was the other dozen you had."

"No-one is going to let me forget that night." Ed grumbled and tried to concentrate on his report while Havoc's grin got wider.

"Hell no. That was one of the best nights of my life."

Ed groaned and he dropped his head to the desk.

"You really are a good kisser, Boss."

Edward stood and clapped, Havoc shouted as the desk grabbed at him, blue eyes met gold. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang stood at a window and looked out at Central Headquarters. Two soldiers, both blond, one taller than the other were walking across the compound and he followed their progress. Elric and Havoc. They were walking easily together and he could see that they were laughing even if he couldn't hear it.

Judging from their direction they were going to the little bar that stood just around the corner from the side gates. It was a popular place and most of the soldiers stationed in Central went there regularly.

He smirked slightly remembering the last time they had all gone there and he wondered how Havoc had managed to persuade Ed to return. The young blond had been most vocal denouncing drinking and all its evils once he had recovered from the appalling hangover he had inflicted upon himself from that night.

A small cough had him turning slightly to see First Lieutenant Hawkeye standing there and he nodded at her before turning back to the window. She moved to see what was holding his attention and saw them.

"They're going to 'Mongers?" She asked, a slim eyebrow rising.

"So it appears."

Identical smiles crossed their faces. It had truly been a great night and a drunk Edward Elric had capped it all off. It was probably fortunate that Ed couldn't remember much of what he had done, everyone else remembered and that was more than enough of a humiliation to him.

"Edward will watch Jean drink, I bet." Hawkeye said lightly and Roy cast a quick glance at her, a fleeting frown crossing his face.

"Well, we know he won't have more than one anymore." Roy grinned. "I think Havoc's virtue is safe this time."

Hawkeye laughed. Ed had decided that Havoc needed help in the romance department and had dragged him around trying to set him up with everyone in their group. A drunken Edward, with no clue himself, had managed to crawl over and kiss just about everyone there, at the same time dragging an equally drunk Havoc with him, and instructing him through example and lots of incoherent shouting. They had all seen that Edward was very happy and rather uninhibited when he was drunk.

"I think Edward was more upset at Al leaving than he let on. You know they've always been close." They had gathered at 'Mongers after seeing Al get away safely on the train. Ed had been withdrawn at first and it had taken him awhile to become more cheerful. The drinks Havoc had insisted he try had definitely contributed to his rising good spirits.

"I know, and it wouldn't surprise me at all if that's why he drank so much that night."

They watched as Havoc threw an arm around Ed and steered him towards the gates.

"Havoc's making sure he doesn't cut and run?" Mustang queried, slightly baffled at the sudden closeness between them. Although, now that he thought about it, the two had always been friendly.

"That is unusual." Hawkeye's voice was even but he had known her a long time and he knew she did not understand it either. He also knew that she had a deep affection for Jean Havoc.

"I'm sure there's nothing for you to worry about, Riza." He said quietly. He was the only one who knew how she felt. He had watched them the last few days and despite their closeness, Havoc seemed completely unaware of how Hawkeye felt. Roy frowned again. How could the man be so blind? It just didn't seem possible. Maybe he should make Havoc 'gofer' for the next week. Perhaps running all over Headquarters instead of sitting there cosily chatting might shake some sense into him.

A small snort had him turning to meet her amused eyes. "Nothing for me to worry about?" She tried to keep a smile under control. "Why would Jean having his arm around Edward worry _me_?"

"You don't think it would worry me, do you?" he asked in return. Damn, the woman was too sharp sometimes.

"Oh, of course not." But her voice inferred the exact opposite and he turned away pulling his watch from his pocket, his face not as pale as it usually was.

"I have to meet General Viltry now. See you tomorrow, Riza."

"I'll see you in the morning, Roy." She said, smiling as she saluted and he grinned back at her briefly. She watched him walk down the corridor and her smile became a smirk as she murmured after him. "And the word for today is denial."

The smirk disappeared as she looked back out the window. Just because Jean didn't seem to notice her now didn't mean he couldn't be made to in the future. Maybe she should ask Roy for help. Given how friendly Jean and Edward had looked, maybe they could find a way that would benefit them both.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I was just sitting here and this bunny appeared and bit me… behold the result… light, fluffy and hopefully fun…

Enjoy

silken :)


	2. Plots and Plans

**Fake Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Plots and Plans**

"…these files to General Viltry's office, these reports to Records, these files to Disbursements and that's… oh, and this note to the brunette in Personnel. You know the one." Colonel Mustang spoke clearly and the blue eyed blond nodded as he accepted file after file.

"Hmm, that must be Mary; I think she's the only one in Personnel that you haven't sent a note to yet." Havoc managed to say without a long suffering sigh attached.

"I'll come with you, Havoc." Edward spoke as Havoc shifted the load in his arms and headed towards the door. "I have these to go to Research."

"Sure, Ed." Havoc waited as Edward gathered up half a dozen folders and came around the desk with a friendly grin.

Roy watched the blond pair leave the office before looking towards Hawkeye and caught the slight frown that crossed her face as she watched them go.

"I heard that they were seen at 'Mongers again last night." Breda suddenly remarked with a slight twist to his lips.

"Really?" Fuery asked.

"Yep. Koplin from the motor pool said they've been there nearly every night this week." Breda looked at Fuery and Falman with expectant eyes.

"Why would Edward go there? We all know what happened last time." Falman said thoughtfully. Smiles crossed their faces and they looked at Fuery who obligingly blushed. Edward's exuberant manner had stunned Fuery, but it had completely shocked him when the drunken alchemist had kissed him, and then insisted that Havoc do the same, both of them hanging off him as they had then told Fuery that he was doing it all wrong and insisting on repeating it several times until they thought he had gotten it right.

"Koplin said they drink little but talk much."

"So Ed goes there simply because Havoc is there." Falman looked from one to the other, his eyes going wide. "Do you think…?"

Breda nodded. "Yep. I think Edward likes Havoc, and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised to know that Havoc likes him back. I mean, when was the last time you saw Havoc doing gofer without complaint?"

"Ed's been going with him a lot of the time." Fuery stated as he realised what Breda was getting at.

"Exactly."

Roy Mustang listened to them talking and tried not to let his face show anything other than polite interest. He shot another look at Hawkeye and saw that she was doing the same thing. He had thought that making Havoc do all the running around would have caused the blond to have become resentful at not being able to talk to Riza as much. It should have pushed him to consider asking her to drinks after work or at least to share lunch. Why hadn't Havoc done anything to get more time with Riza?

Did the others have a point? Was Havoc interested in Edward? He had never seen any trace that Havoc preferred guys to women. He would have sworn that Havoc was completely straight, despite his abysmal track record. He looked at Riza again. Maybe he should have a word with her later and find a way to help her get Havoc moving in the right direction. And away from Edward.

* * *

"Told you he was jealous." Edward grinned as he and Havoc walked through the complex.

"Making me run all over the place is hardly solid evidence." Havoc pointed out and the shorter blond shrugged it away.

"But it has cut down on the time you spend talking to Hawkeye."

"If I wanted more time, I'd just ask her out for drinks or something." Havoc said without thinking and Ed stopped walking and stared at the older man.

"You'd ask Hawkeye out?" Ed repeated and could feel the laughter bubbling up inside him. No-one would just up and ask Hawkeye out.

"Okay, fine, so maybe I wouldn't. Name me one person who would!" Havoc snapped back, feeling his face flush as he realised how stupid his reply was. He saw Ed struggling not to laugh and felt his own face crack slightly as Ed's eyes nearly watered with the strain.

"Oh just go ahead and laugh." Havoc shook his head, joining in, unwillingly at first as Ed did just that. It took Ed five minutes to control himself and Havoc leant against a wall, his own laughter fading.

"Why don't you?" Ed suddenly asked as they took several deep breaths. Havoc blinked before he realised what Ed was referring to.

"The competition is tomorrow, there's no time now."

"Why not ask her out for dinner after it's over? I mean, we all know she's going to win. Take her out to celebrate."

"Ed, that's the Chief's job."

"If he was doing a good job, we wouldn't be talking about it, Jean. He's the only one who should be asking her out and he's not." Ed looked up at Havoc. "We've given him a week, all those evenings and he hasn't done anything. He made you gofer. He still treats her the same way, nothing has changed. Maybe he needs a harder push."

Havoc sighed. "You know he's going to turn me into a human candle, don't you?"

"It won't be that bad. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Havoc stared at him. "For that, you get to buy the drinks tonight."

* * *

Riza Hawkeye watched Edward and Havoc closely for the rest of the day. There was something different between them. An ease, a friendliness there had never been before. Edward even called him 'Jean' a couple of times. This last week had seen them become closer and she wondered just what was going on between them. Like Roy, she had never considered Jean Havoc would be interested in anything other than women.

"We're going to 'Mongers later. Coming Hawkeye?" Breda suddenly asked and she shook her head.

"Not tonight. Thank you." She had the competition tomorrow and the night before any event like that was strictly no alcohol and preferably an early night if possible.

"Okay, next time then."

She saw Breda get Havoc and Ed involved in the evening plans and didn't miss the wry look that passed between them. Had Breda upset plans they had already made for after work? She picked up a pencil and hastily wrote on the report she was looking through and took it over to the Colonel's desk.

"For your attention, Sir." She spoke with her usual calm manner and waited as he opened the file. He seemed to freeze slightly as he read what she had written but then a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Hawkeye." He wrote briefly under her note and handed it back. "That should be satisfactory, I think."

"Thank you Sir." Hawkeye went back to her desk. She looked over at the others.

Breda was teasing Ed and Fuery, and even Falman was having a hard time keeping a straight face. She watched as Havoc slung an arm around Ed's shoulders and noticed that Ed seemed perfectly comfortable with Havoc being so close. She had always thought him reluctant to get physically close with anyone. He had always shied away from being touched before.

"Don't worry, Ed. He's just jealous that he didn't get the same attention." Havoc grinned at Breda. "Or did you want Fuery all for yourself?"

Riza looked at the file as the conversation degenerated into the usual riot.

"_There is something I wish to discuss with you. Tonight?" _ She began to erase her pencilled words from the report.

"_Yes. Meet at Goh's at eight."_ At least he had had the sense to use a pencil as well, she thought as she started erasing his reply.

* * *

'Mongers was its usual busy self when the five of them entered and they paused briefly, eyes scanning for a table.

"That one," Havoc pointed and they all looked around, surveying its placement in the room.

"Corner location." Edward noted. _No-one can sneak up behind us._

"Good view of the door." Breda remarked. _We can see who enters._

"Not too close to the others." Fuery pointed out. _We can talk freely._

"Clear paths to bar and bathroom." Falman said. _Because one of us has to be practical._

"Agreed. You grab it and I'll get the first round." Breda said as he headed to the bar and the others went to the table.

Somehow Ed found himself sitting next to Havoc and although everyone seemed to be behaving as normal, there was a feeling of being continually watched. Breda especially seemed to be finding something very interesting in them because he was forever looking from one to the other.

"Breda's waiting for you to jump him, Ed." Havoc suddenly announced as he noticed Breda staring again. Ed choked on his drink as Breda nearly fell off his chair. Fuery and Falman began laughing.

"Jean! What the..?" Ed spluttered, his face going red and Havoc grinned at him, flinging an arm around the shorter blond.

"Don't worry Ed, I'll make sure you don't get anywhere _near_ drunk enough to do that."

"You're the one who got him that drunk last time!" Breda protested with a grin as Ed groaned.

"I wish you guys could forget about that."

"Not going to happen, Ed." Breda said smugly. "I'm never going to forget that night."

"Even though he kissed your Kain?" Havoc asked with a teasing smile.

"He is not my Kain!"

* * *

Roy leant back in his chair and looked at Riza as she placed her order. Goh's was a small restaurant, calm and quiet without being ostentatious. It was not a place Roy frequented when he was on a date. There were other, more suitable places for those evenings. Goh's was where he came for conversation.

Both were dressed casually and he thought that Hawkeye with her hair down was a very different person. He had known her a very long time, he wondered why they didn't have dinner like this more often. It had been years since they had last done this.

"Thank you for agreeing to this." Riza spoke quietly as she straightened up the cutlery.

"There's no need for thanks." Roy smiled. "I would have agreed out of curiousity, if nothing else."

"You always had more curiousity than was good for you."

"That's why I was always so grateful you were there to get me out of trouble." He smirked lightly and she smiled back.

"One of these days I really will shoot you."

The soup arrived and they waited until the waiter had gone before they spoke again.

"So why did you want to come out tonight?"

Riza paused and took a careful mouthful of her soup. She looked at him, her face slightly pink but a determined look in her eyes.

"I want you to help me do something about Edward and Jean."

Roy's eyebrow rose and his eyes narrowed. "Do what exactly?"

"There's something happening between them." Riza said, her blush getting stronger. "I just want to make sure it stays at a friendship level." She paused, not quite wanting to say anything more, it already sounded bad enough.

"And doesn't go anywhere else?" Roy finished for her. She met his eyes without blinking.

"Yes."

He nodded thoughtfully at her reply. Riza Hawkeye had never been one to hide behind anything once she was decided.

"Are you sure about this? This isn't something you can just issue orders for and have it all happen."

"I know. But your interest and mine coincide on this one." Riza leant forward slightly. "Do you really want Edward to become involved with Jean?" Roy didn't reply and her lips curved. He was frowning at his bowl and she waited.

"Fine, I'll help." He suddenly said and then pointed the spoon at her. "But we keep this between us. No-one else is to know."

"No-one will know. I don't want people to know about this any more than you do." She said calmly.

"And have you any ideas on your strategy at all?"

"Not definite ones." She sighed. "I don't know where to start."

"Why not invite Havoc out to dinner?"

"I couldn't do that!" She stared at him.

"You did it just fine earlier when you asked me out." Roy pointed out.

"That's different." Riza protested.

"It's no different, really." Roy leant back with a slight smile. "Perhaps after the competition tomorrow. A winner's prerogative is to get carried away slightly. I'm sure you could manage to make it seem an artless invitation."

"And if he's already planned something with Ed?"

Roy paused, wondering if he was going to regret this and then wondered if it was too late to back out of it. "Very well, I'll distract Edward long enough for you to make a move."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the overwhelming response to the first chapter of this… I just couldn't believe the response and support I got for this bunny… thank you all so much…

silken :)


	3. Distractions and Dinner

**Fake Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Distractions and Dinner**

"I don't know if I can do this, Ed." Havoc was pale and shaking his hands in front of him and Edward watched him pace back and forth. They had been heading back to the office after another gofer run when the nerves had struck Havoc and Ed had dragged him into the first empty room he saw.

"Of course you can, Jean. You've asked dozens of women out before. It's just the same thing." Ed said in a calm manner that had Havoc rounding on him.

"You have no idea what this is like! It's not just _any_ woman. This is _Hawkeye_ we're talking about here. Riza 'shoot first and ask questions later' Hawkeye! Do you realise how fucking_ dangerous_ this is?" Havoc ran his hands through his hair and stared at the younger man. "And don't forget his high and mighty Flame bastard might just barbecue me right then and there as well! I can't do this! It's insane! It's crazy!"

"Jean, you're panicking." Edward slipped off the desk he'd been perched on and stood in front of Havoc. He grabbed Jean's flailing hands and held them still. "It will be fine. You're just asking her out to celebrate her win, that's all. It's not like it's a_ real_ date or anything. You need to relax. It will be fine."

He watched as Havoc took a deep breath. "Look, if you want, I'll distract Mustang for you so you won't have to worry about him." Havoc looked startled.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. We're in this together, you idiot." Ed grinned at him and Havoc's shoulders eased slightly. "All you have to do is ask her out."

"I think I'd rather distract the Chief," Havoc muttered as he pulled his hands free and stepped back and Ed laughed.

"Well, I don't intend to ask Hawkeye to dinner. That wouldn't get him jealous. It has to be you." Ed commented as he leant back against the desk and watched as Havoc tried to flatten his hair with his hand.

"She is never going to say yes." Havoc began patting at his pockets.

"Don't smoke now." Ed ordered as Havoc pulled the packet from his inside his jacket. "If you smell of cigarettes she definitely will say no."

"If I don't have a smoke now, I'm going to be a nervous wreck," Havoc retorted and then took another deep breath. He looked at the clock. "She'll be back in about fifteen minutes. What the hell do I do?"

"Practise whatever it is you're going to say? How would I know?"

Havoc looked at the young man and frowned slightly. "Have you ever asked anyone out before, Boss?"

"No," Ed replied with a slow smirk. "Which is the other reason why you get to do this."

Havoc stared at him and then stalked across to put his hands on the desk on either side of Ed. He leant forward, his face a few inches away. Jean lowered his voice and his eyes narrowed.

"When this is over, I am going to get you so drunk you'll be kissing Armstrong for a week."

"You do that and I'll make sure you never smoke again."

"That's not possible."

"It is if I rip your lungs out."

* * *

Breda backed away from the doorway before he headed down the corridor to the mess. His eyes were wide and a smile creased his round face. It had been pure chance that he had spied a flash of blue in an office he knew was unused as he had passed the open door. He had paused in mid-step and been rewarded with the vision of a tall blond leaning close to a shorter blond. To realise that it was Ed and Havoc he was seeing in this vision made his week. Hell, it made his whole damn year. He positively beamed as he strolled towards the others seated at their usual table.

"What's up with you, Breda?" Fuery asked pushing his glasses up. "You look like you… you heard the last dog in the world had died."

Falman and Breda blinked and stared at the short man. Fuery blinked back at them as red surged into his face.

"Well, he does," he protested. "I've never seen you look so… so pleased about something before."

Falman laughed. "It's not the best analogy perhaps, but I do agree with him, Breda. You are looking remarkably satisfied about something."

"I have just seen Ed and Havoc in an empty office two inches away from kissing." Breda announced in a smug voice, holding up his hand and cocking his thumb and forefinger, demonstrating just how close the pair had been.

There was silence. Fuery's eyes went wide and he almost fell off his chair. Falman had wider eyes and an even wider mouth.

"Tha…that's… that's… fuck!" Falman swore, unable to take his eyes from Breda's face. There was nothing in that face to suggest Breda was pulling a prank. He was too smug and almost gloating with the news. It had to be real.

Fuery shook his head from side to side dazedly. "That… you… they…" He looked from one to other. "Fuck indeed."

Breda grinned. It wasn't often he was the first to know things. It was a mystery no-one had quite figured out yet, but Kain Fuery somehow always seemed to hear the latest gossip before anyone else. But this time, he was the one with the news. And to be able to have confirmation of what he had said yesterday made it all the sweeter. He had known they had been a bit sceptical and perhaps it had been a bit hard to accept that Jean Havoc had somehow stopped liking girls and had started liking guys.

It was ironic, Breda thought as he watched the other two trying to speak coherently, that the moment Havoc had switched sides, he had managed to actually find someone. He laughed suddenly and looked at the others.

"Havoc's finally got someone the Colonel can't steal from him."

* * *

Riza Hawkeye strode down the corridor with her usual bland expression. Perhaps only those who had known her longest could see that she was rather pleased with her life at the moment. As expected she had won the marksmanship event, setting a new record in the process. Talking to Roy last night had given her a much needed boost to her confidence as well and in a few minutes she was going to use that confidence to get Jean Havoc to take her to dinner. Her lips curved into a small smile.

"You're back early." Roy's voice was the first thing she heard as she entered the almost empty office.

"Yes, they dropped one of the qualifying rounds." She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Mess hall," he said with a small smirk. "Since they were banned from attending, they decided to stay there until you came back." He leant back in his chair. "I believe Breda's logic went something along the lines of 'we wouldn't have been here under normal circumstances therefore we should all go somewhere else instead.'"

"That is not what I would consider to be logical thinking." Hawkeye replied and fixed him with a stern eye. "You should have stopped them. There is plenty of paperwork that could have kept them more profitably occupied."

"But if I'd done that, then I would have been required to set an example, and you know how much those responsibilities weigh on me." He smirked at her and she frowned before her lips twitched.

"You are so lazy, Roy."

"I know." He leant back in his chair. "It's a gift."

"Don't push your luck, Colonel. There's still time for you to finish your paperwork." Hawkeye retorted firmly.

"Hey Hawkeye!" Ed's voice came from the door as he walked in, an expectant smile on his face. "You won again?"

"Of course," she replied smiling back at him and seeing Havoc entering as well. The tall blond was looking pale and she wondered if he was alright. He met her eyes briefly and then looked away. She kept her smile in place but her back stiffened slightly.

Ed grinned. "I don't think anyone thought otherwise. Next year we'll come and watch."

"If the ban is lifted by then." Roy suddenly interjected with a smirk.

"I wasn't here last year. That ban shouldn't even apply to me."

"Guilt by association, Ed." Roy's smirk widened and Ed looked at him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"And your absence from the event was merely coincidence, Colonel bastard?" Ed smirked back at him.

"I have many responsibilities, it is impossible for me to attend every event, no matter how much I may wish to." Roy's voice became slightly pompous and Ed grinned as he moved closer to the desk. Here was his opportunity to distract the bastard and give Jean time to make a move. A loud shouting match would be perfect.

"You were being a lazy bastard again." Ed's eyes gleamed and he saw Mustang lean forward in his chair, a smirk twisting his thin lips.

"I am thorough and conscientious, traits that you obviously lack if your last report is any indication."

"Thorough, my ass! You just procrastinate! I bet you didn't even read that report!"

"I read all your reports, Ed." The smirk got wider. "They're always so interesting, like fairy stories should be."

"You bastard!" Ed snarled as he slammed his hands on the desk, overplaying his reaction to keep Mustang watching him. "My reports are more truthful than you've ever been!"

Roy leant forward, his fingers steepling together as he put his elbows on the desk. "You redefine the meaning of truth every time you write a report." His dark eyes gleamed. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you failed to include the actual array in there? Especially as it was the whole point of the investigation after all."

"Did you ever think I might have had a good reason not to put it in there?"

"You were actually thinking?"

Jean sighed as he watched the Colonel smirk and Ed shout. Ed had done it. He knew what the Chief was like in these little matches, especially if no-one stopped them. He wondered idly if they'd actually burn the office down this time. He looked at Hawkeye, she was watching them too and it didn't look as if she was going to interrupt them this time. If anything, he thought, she looked slightly down. That surprised him as he would have thought her to be quite pleased with her performance today. After all of his flusterings earlier, it was surprisingly easy to open his mouth even before he knew he was going to say anything.

"Let's leave them to it, Hawkeye. Let me shout you dinner to celebrate your victory." Of course, the moment the words left his mouth and he heard himself speak he completely froze.

Hawkeye was mentally planning what to say when Havoc spoke and she blinked and turned her head to look at him. He was looking a bit stunned and she wondered if he really meant it. She gave him no time to change his mind and nodded.

"That… that sounds good. Thank you." She looked back at the other two. A quick smile flashed across her face as she saw Roy lean back with a smart retort and Ed slammed his hands on the desk again as he growled back. She must remember to thank him, she thought as she picked up her bag and prepared to leave the office.

"You're not going to…?" Havoc asked tentatively, waving his hand towards the other two.

"No. For once they can sort it out themselves." She smiled at him and saw a line of pink appear across his cheekbones. "I doubt they'll even know we've left."

* * *

It took ten minutes before either Roy or Ed realised the office was empty. By then they had gone through the usual paths of insults and name calling until Ed clapped his hands together and Roy snapped. The resultant explosion had them turning around to look for Hawkeye with guilt on both their faces.

"She's…" Ed began as he looked around.

"…not here." Roy finished.

"Phew." They sighed with relief and then looked at the remains of the desk that had stood between them. They both waved gloved hands to clear the smoke that drifted around them.

"Um…" Ed said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I guess I should…"

"Yes, you should." Roy replied in a casual manner as he sat back in his chair. His smirk had disappeared and he waited as Ed clapped and placed his hands on the smouldering remains. The familiar crackle always made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he blinked against the glare as the desk was rebuilt.

"I don't know about the files though." Ed muttered, slightly apologetically as he looked at the scorched and shredded pages.

"I can sort them into the correct order if you can reconstruct them." Roy said easily and Ed frowned a quick look at the dark haired man. The bastard had sounded almost friendly. "It seems fair. You fixed the desk, I'll fix the files."

Ed's eyebrow rose. "Are you feeling alright, bastard?"

"I'm fine, Ed." The smirk reappeared. "Besides, given how bad your reports are, entrusting you with this would be just asking for trouble."

Ed glowered at him and clapped hard and fast, slapping his hands down on the papers and letting the alchemy push through him. "You really are a bastard."

The smirk deepened. "Yes."

* * *

The office was empty when Breda, Falman and Fuery finally got there. They looked at each other and then at the clock.

"You need to get your watch fixed, Falman. It's half an hour slow." Breda remarked.

"It was fine this morning," Falman said as he studied his watch with a frown, shaking it slightly and testing the winding button.

"It smells like something got burnt in here." Fuery commented and they all sniffed the air.

"Bet the Boss and the Chief had a spat." Breda said and leant against his desk. "So where are they all?"

"'Mongers perhaps?" Falman suggested. "They know we'd want to celebrate Hawkeye winning. They've probably gone there and wondering where we are."

Breda nodded. "Let's go there then."

But when they got to 'Mongers, the others weren't there.

* * *

Havoc sat at the small table and surreptitiously ran his sweaty palms down his thighs. They had been here for ten minutes. They had ordered and they had managed to exchange several sentences. He took a silent breath. He had been to dinner with lots of women, why was this one so different? He'd never had trouble talking to her before. Why was it so hard now? And it didn't help that she had been smiling at him. How had Ed talked him into this?

"This is a nice place," he said for the second time and her smile appeared again.

"Yes, it is." She repeated.

"Ed recommended it. He says it's really nice here." He tried to say more but her smile faded slightly and he felt confused.

"Have you and Ed been here before?" Her voice sounded as it always did and he wondered if he'd only imagined the edge in it.

"No. I've never been here before." His long fingers fiddled with his napkin. "He and Al used to come here."

"Ed misses his brother a lot." Riza said after a small pause.

"Yes he does."

Silence again and Riza tried to think of something to say. This was not turning out as she had planned. They were able to talk freely in the office, why was it suddenly so difficult now? Apart from Roy last night, she hadn't been out to dinner with anyone in a long time and despite Jean's disastrous track record, he had at least managed to go on dates. He should be the more confident one in this situation. So why was he just sitting there like an idiot? If this was his normal behaviour, then it was no wonder that he never got any further.

"Um, how's Hayate doing these days?" Havoc tentatively ventured after the silence began to get awkward.

* * *

Edward was not too sure how he ended up sitting in a quiet restaurant, having an interesting and sometimes loud conversation with Roy Mustang. Somewhere between their renewed altercation over the paperwork and Ed storming out, Roy had slipped in an offer of dinner and Ed had found himself being ushered from the office and into a car and into dinner.

In ten minutes they had ordered large steaks and had been warned by management twice for their volume and Ed's language. By the time the steak actually arrived, the tally was up to five warnings and only because the other patrons were enjoying the impromptu alchemy show had they not been thrown out.

Roy discovered that Ed was a demonstrative person when discussing alchemy and all theories had to be tested then and there. By the time Ed had transmuted their cutlery several times to prove a point, Roy found himself joining in and their conversation was often punctuated by fire and liquid steel shifting in obscure patterns between them.

Once management was assured that both were indeed skilled alchemists and that any damage would be fixed, the warnings came less often, although Ed was often the recipient of a very black look from the maitre d' as his language remained colourful.

When they reached the coffee stage, both men were feeling pleasantly satiated and almost mellow in Ed's case. Their last alchemic experiment was still moving around the circle Ed had drawn on the tablecloth in the rich gravy his steak had been smothered in. Golden eyes watched the interlinked rings of metal and flame twisting with a contemplative manner.

Roy watched the blond and wondered what he was thinking about. The evening had been more of a surprise than he had imagined when he had first offered to distract Ed to help Riza. He certainly hadn't expected to end up having dinner with the young man. Nor to find that the time spent in Edward's company had actually been very enjoyable. Certain questions he had been harbouring for the last few months had been answered but now he was finding new ones.

"Hey, bastard?"

"What, shrimp?" The golden eyes moved from the swirling flame to glare half-heartedly at him.

"If I leeched the sodium out and solidified it and we got some more water, I reckon I could get the metal to boil."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I can." Ed looked at him and grinned, almost daring the older man. "Don't you want to see what would happen?"

"If I wanted to watch metal boil, Ed, I'd only need to incinerate you." Roy remarked casually and then he smirked. "Of course, there are other methods to make you boil, aren't there,_ shorty_?"

* * *

Talking about Hayate got Havoc and Hawkeye through the soup. Discussing the competition got them through the main course. Silence came back when the coffee arrived. But it wasn't strained this time and by the time they left the restaurant, they were both pleasantly warm.

Jean Havoc found that the warmth lasted right up to moment he walked Riza Hawkeye to her apartment door and he stood there wondering just what to do next. It hadn't been a date therefore a goodnight kiss was out of the question. But he had begun to enjoy it towards the end and she was a friend and colleague and he felt he should at least say something.

Riza put her key in the door and debated whether to invite him in for coffee, but decided against it. She could see he was getting nervous again and she didn't want to ruin the evening by pushing too hard. It had been better towards the end than she had hoped given the uncomfortable start. Maybe she shouldn't feel disappointed. It couldn't have been easy for him to have asked her out like that. She knew how she was viewed by the others.

Her musings were broken as she suddenly felt his arms go around her in a clumsy and very brief hug. Her startled eyes met his and she could just see a blush on his face.

"Um, I had a good time tonight, Hawkeye," he mumbled. She smiled and was about to reply when he suddenly wheeled and hurried away, almost running by the time he reached the stairs.

"Me too." She murmured quietly to his retreating back.

She entered her apartment and looked at the empty room. She felt again his clumsy hug and smiled slightly. She would get him. She wasn't going to give up just because it hadn't been the most promising of starts.

* * *

Ed and Roy talked in the car all the way to the dorms and stayed parked out the front for a further half an hour. Only when Ed nearly dislocated his jaw as he tried to yawn and speak at the same time did they realise just what they were doing.

"Thanks for the meal, bastard," Ed remarked as he blinked his watering eyes clear from another yawn.

"Maybe you can find something else to talk about next time, shrimp." Roy said with a grin.

"I believe you started on the alchemy first, and call me that at the office and I will rip your tongue out." Ed retorted. _And like there'll be a next time, not in my lifetime. _

"You mean, you'll try." Roy relied confidently.

"Don't spoil it now, Mustang." There was a familiar smirk on the blond's face. "We've managed to get this far without bloodshed, but there's still time to change that."

"I thought you enjoyed living dangerously." Roy smirked back as he held up his gloved fingers.

"I've been doing that all evening by having dinner with you, bastard." Ed grinned as he slipped out of the car and waved as he turned towards the large dormitory building.

Just before he disappeared through the doors he looked back, half expecting to see the car still there. It wasn't and he was frowning as he headed to his room.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the comments and reviews for this one… awesomesauce as someone I know keeps saying… grins… or awsum as the demon seems to say a lot these days…

For those who have asked, yes, Echoes and the Dragon are coming… time has been tight this last couple of weeks... the house we're in is being sold and we've had to do a lot of things to get it ready for the market and now it's all the fun of finding somewhere else to live... as soon as I can, I will get both of them updated…

Thank you once again for all the support you have given me.

silken :)


	4. Repercussions and Results

**Fake Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**4: Repercussions and Results**

"Where were you last night?"

Havoc stopped mid-stride and turned around to see Breda staring at him.

"Why?" He was about to add he had been out to dinner with Hawkeye, but for some reason the words just didn't want to come out. It had not been a good night and he had slept badly afterwards. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and hide under his pillows for the rest of his life, or at least the rest of today.

"We didn't see you at 'Mongers. Did you and Ed go somewhere else?" Breda asked.

"No, I don't know where Ed was," Havoc began as Fuery came running up.

"Hey! Did you hear? Ed went to dinner with the Colonel!"

Havoc and Breda both stared at him. Havoc blinked rather rapidly. Ed had been just supposed to distract the man, but dinner? How the hell had that happened?

"How do you know that?" Breda asked curiously.

"The Sergeant at the gate saw them leaving together last night, and the Corporal in the lobby says he passed them going into a restaurant." Breda and Fuery turned to look at Havoc.

"Why are you staring at me?" He frowned at them.

"It doesn't bother you that Ed went to dinner like that?"

"No. Why should it?" Havoc stopped for a moment and then sighed. "Breda, there is nothing between us. Will you stop thinking that? You're such an idiot." He turned away and headed to the office. He really needed some coffee right about now. He wondered if Hawkeye would let him smoke in the office this once. And how was he supposed to face the short alchemist knowing Ed had had to go to dinner just to stop Havoc from becoming toast.

Breda and Fuery watched him go.

"I think he's protesting a bit too much." Breda remarked. "I mean they were so close yesterday afternoon. I didn't think Ed would be the type to play games like that."

"What games Breda?" Fuery queried. "Ed wouldn't be kissing Havoc one minute and then drop him the next. Those two are just meant for each other. Maybe Ed just needed some information. You know Ed. He researches everything and if he needed to know about dating and things like that, it would be only logical that he'd ask the Colonel."

"Have you been hanging around Falman too long?" Breda stared at him and Fuery gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't go now and Hawkeye threatened to write you up if you were late again this week."

"Has any one called you a smartass lately?" Breda grumbled slightly as he obediently began to follow the shorter man.

"Not today."

Neither looked back and so missed seeing Hawkeye coming out of female bathroom. The ventilation slots in the door had allowed every word of their conversation to filter through and she had heard most of it. She stood in the corridor, frowning thoughtfully. She was still standing there when Colonel Mustang appeared.

* * *

"G'morning."

Edward Elric walked into the office and wondered why no-one replied straightaway, and then wondered why everyone was staring at him. He knew he was dressed correctly, he knew his hair was neat in its braid, and he knew that he didn't have breakfast crumbs on his face. He'd made sure of that before he entered. He couldn't think on any reason for the amused and almost eager looks on the faces of Breda, Fuery and Falman. Nor why there was almost a glare in Hawkeye's eyes. Havoc looked tired and worried, and the Colonel was frowning at him.

"Morning Ed," Breda said and it was echoed by Fuery and Falman.

"Hey Breda, guys," Ed replied as he detoured to the coffeepot before heading towards to his desk. He studied the files waiting for him. Was it his imagination or was that pile much larger than normal?

"You weren't at 'Mongers last night." Breda said and Ed tilted his head, slightly puzzled by the sudden statement.

"No, I wasn't," he replied easily and began to survey the files on his desk.

"You usually go there. We were rather surprised when you didn't show up." Breda's voice was light and overly casual and Edward hid a frown as his eyes narrowed.

"I had other things to do." He said in a casual tone and opened the first folder.

"Dinner with the Colonel, yes we know." Ed did frown at the unusual overtones he was hearing. Ed looked across and decided he wasn't up to playing games with the solid redhead. There was nothing wrong with having dinner with the bastard that he could see. Unnatural perhaps that they hadn't killed each other, but not wrong.

"Then why bother asking?" He felt slightly confused.

"It's unusual for you to do that, that's all." Breda remarked in an almost disinterested voice.

"It was just dinner." Ed shrugged, he was confused and he didn't think it was really that strange. The strange part was how well the evening had gone, and that even stranger dream he had woken up from at four o'clock this morning. And he was never, ever going to tell anyone about that one.

* * *

"Havoc, take these to Research. The blues ones have to go to Personnel." The Colonel spoke in his usual manner and Havoc filled his arms with file after file. "These four to Investigations and drop this one at Maintenance. This lot to Colonel Gret in the Armoury."

"Yes, Chief."

"Hawkeye, can you go with him? Tell Colonel Gret that these requirements _still _do not apply to any of my staff and make sure he understands that this time. Tell him that if he wants me to clarify it again, I will burn his office down."

"Yes, Sir." Hawkeye stood up and moved to the door. Havoc looked at Ed, his eyes slightly wide and Ed smiled reassuringly at him. Havoc shook his head slightly and Ed grinned back. Havoc gave him a mock frown in return before he followed Hawkeye out the door.

Ed was smiling slightly as he went back to the files. He'd been right, there was definitely more here than he usually received. He was actually going to have concentrate on them or he'd end up having to stay back to finish them.

* * *

If Havoc had thought himself tired earlier, he was down right exhausted by the time he'd delivered all the files and was leaning against the wall outside Colonel Gret's office. He didn't think Colonel Gret would be under any misunderstanding as he listened to Hawkeye's clear and firm voice state Colonel Mustang's position.

He smiled slightly. Her voice had been a lot softer last night. Just as clear, but not as hard. _It's a nice sound,_ he thought. Not like his drawling voice. 'A lazy voice' someone had once called it. There was nothing lazy about Riza Hawkeye, he thought. But she had a softness in her voice, and she had felt rather soft in his arms too. He gnawed at the inside of his cheek. It really wasn't the done thing to think about Riza Hawkeye like this. _The Chief'll kill me if he finds out._

The touch of a hand on his arm had him blinking and looking down into amused eyes of warm sherry. "We can go back now," she said.

_She's not smiling but I can hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes._ Jean straightened up and a small smile touched his face as a little bit of warmth settled just under his ribs. "Okay Lieutenant."

"Before we get back to the office, I wanted to thank you for last night. It was an enjoyable night." Hawkeye said after they had left the Armoury and she had ascertained no-one was walking near them.

Havoc's smile disappeared. He knew those words and they were always followed by a 'but'. _"I had fun, but…" "Thank you, but…" _ Although he couldn't hear it in her voice. Which was unusual, because even he knew last night had not been _that _good. Awkward was what last night had been. So why would she say otherwise? Jean Havoc tied himself into a mental knot as he waited for the 'but'.

"Jean?" Since when had he heard his name said that softly? Last night, it had been 'Havoc'.

"Huh?" he turned his head to look at her.

"You're frowning. Did you hear what I said?" He listened carefully to the sounds. No accusations, she really was just asking a question.

"Yes. I heard it," he replied, cautiously and saw her eyebrow rise. _Damn_,_ I'm doing something wrong, aren't I?_ _Now she's frowning. What the hell do I do here? Why is this so damned complicated all of a sudden? This is Hawkeye. I've known her for years. We went to dinner, it was just dinner. That's all. Her voice is lovely. It was just dinner. It was…_ "Dinner was not enjoyable." He spoke abruptly and he took a couple of steps before he realised she had stopped walking.

"You didn't enjoy it?" He'd never heard her voice sound like that and he turned to face her. He wasn't sure, but he thought her face was a bit paler than it had been. He ran his hand through his hair and wished he had brought an extra cigarette with him.

"It's not that, Hawkeye. It's just it was all awkward and uncomfortable and we've known each other for ages, and we couldn't even talk right and I never know what to do or say anyway and I should have because it wasn't like we were on a date, it was just dinner and it should have been better and I shouldn't have been so stupid and nervous and …_fucking_ _shit Hawkeye!_"

Havoc yelped and jumped four foot to the side as the bullet hit the ground by his boots and ricocheted away. His wide eyes focused on the blonde woman in shock as she calmly holstered her weapon and looked at him. For a second he thought she was smiling. She walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. She looked up at him and her face was set in its usual stern expression.

"Then we need to go out to dinner again, so you can learn to do it right."

If Riza Hawkeye had been a less understanding person, she probably would have been offended by Jean Havoc's uncharacteristic and completely shocked outburst of "_Are you fucking insane, Riza?" _ But she noticed that he had used her first name and took his words as an acceptance of her proposal. Her face was completely confident as she spoke.

"We'll go tomorrow night. I'll make reservations. You will pick me up at seven and you need to be wearing a suit and to bring flowers."

Jean Havoc was totally incapable of words at this point and he wasn't sure if he was even still alive. Riza had to take his arm and turn him in the right direction before he could start walking again.

* * *

At half past four, Edward Elric knew for a certainty that paperwork would breed if left alone for more than thirty minutes. At four o'clock he had been dragged out of the office by a wild-eyed Havoc who had gibbered an apology at him about last night and something about Hawkeye shooting at him and ordering him to dinner. Havoc had been in a strange state of mind ever since he had returned from his gofer run and he was nearly incoherent by the time he managed to drag Ed to a nearby empty office. It had taken over fifteen minutes before Ed thought he understood what the problem was and he made arrangements to go and have a drink to talk about it. By the time it was all sorted out and he returned to his desk, the files had doubled.

"Guess that drink is out of the question," a calmer Havoc said as he stared at the extra files.

"Guess so," Ed replied pensively and prodded the pile with a tentative finger. "Tell me again why I decided to stay in the Military."

"Because even geniuses can be stupid," Havoc grinned and then added. "But at least you are taller than the piles these days."

Edward reached and snagged his right hand in Havoc's uniform collar and dragged the taller man down, their faces inches apart. He kept his voice low so as not to be overheard by the others.

"I'll tell Breda you're the one who organised to have the dog run moved to right outside his dorm that time."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"You only say that to make me buy the drinks," Havoc said as he pulled away and grinned.

"Yep." Ed nodded at him, grinning back before advancing towards his desk and the multiplying files.

Neither saw the speculative looks the office was giving them.

* * *

"It's not the same without Ed to tease," Breda groused lightly as they sat around the table at 'Mongers that evening.

Falman laughed slightly. "You sound like someone took away your favourite toy, Breda."

Breda grimaced at him. "Well, you gotta admit it. Ed's always good to get a rise from."

"But why didn't Havoc come with us tonight?" Fuery queried as he set a round of drinks down on the table. "I know Ed has that paperwork to finish, but Havoc didn't."

"Maybe he stayed back to help?" Falman offered up a tentative reason.

"No." Breda shook his head and frowned. "I'm sure I heard him say good night to Ed as we were leaving. I thought he was behind us."

"I would have expected him to come here," Falman said, looking around as if that would make the tall blond appear.

"We'll invite them here tomorrow night," Breda said.

"You just want to tease them," Fuery remarked.

"Yes." Breda smiled.

* * *

Ed shut the last file, threw it on the pile and sat back in his chair. He stretched and heard his joints popping with a slightly disconcerting sound but a thoroughly pleasurable feel. His eyes focused on the clock and he blinked. Ten o'clock. Where had the time gone? He'd thought to have been out of here at least two hours ago. He looked at the empty plate at the side of his desk. Well, there was one reason why he was here so late. And looking across the office he could see the other reason he was still here.

Stupid bastard Colonel, Ed thought without any real rancour. He too, had had to stay late because of undone files. Hawkeye had been most adamant. What should have been a race between them to see who could finish and leave first, had turned out to be a completely different evening. They had discussed several files and the bastard had ordered a couple of meals up from the mess. They had sat and eaten, still talking and then gone back to work without even thinking of indulging in their usual altercations.

_It's like we grew up or something,_ Ed thought as he stared at the black hair falling across the Colonel's face. Even now with what he had once considered his 'mortal enemy' fast asleep and completely vulnerable, he wasn't even planning how he could take advantage of the situation. There were so many things he could do to the sleeping bastard, he thought. But none of them seemed right, or even fair. Ed sighed. Growing up seemed to suck the fun right out of life.

He let his breath out and stood up. He probably should just wake the man up and get him out of here. He walked around the large desk and put a hand on Mustang's shoulder. He shook it slightly and an indistinct mumble came in reply.

"Come on bastard, wake up now." Ed coaxed with a smile and the dark head shifted slightly. He shook him a bit harder. "Come on Mustang, you can't sleep here all night."

A gloved hand came up and batted at him and Ed grinned. "I know you're awake, bastard. Come on."

"…ck off." The Colonel mumbled and Ed nearly laughed. Mustang rarely, if ever swore. Black hazy eyes blinked open and Mustang yawned. "What…you doing?" he mumbled.

"Waking you up, bastard. Unless you want to sleep here?"

Roy straightened up slowly, running a hand through his hair and across his face. "What time is it?"

"Just after ten."

Mustang stifled another yawn and looked at Ed. "You go. Anything not done can wait."

"It's all done. What about you?" Ed asked.

"I'll be fine."

Ed shrugged, not quite believing him but not questioning it. "Okay, see you tomorrow then."

"Good night Ed."

Roy watched him leave and then smirked slightly. He stretched as he stood up and walked across the room, getting ready to leave. Riza Hawkeye was going to owe him big time for this.

* * *

The following night Breda slapped his hand on the table making the other two jump.

"We have to do something about this!"

"About what?" Falman asked.

"About Ed and Jean."

"What's wrong with them?" Fuery asked with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing is wrong with them. It's what the Colonel is doing to them that worries me."

"What's he doing?"

"Ed is working back late again tonight." Breda stated and waited for the other two to react.

"Yes, we know that. How is that the Colonel's fault?" Falman queried, slightly blankly.

"He's the one who gave Ed all that extra work. He's trying to break Ed and Havoc up."

Fuery and Falman blinked at him and he stared back at them.

"Don't you guys see it? Ed was supposed to go on a date tonight. I overheard Havoc talking about wearing a suit earlier, so it was a proper date. And now Ed's missing out because of the Colonel."

"Why would the Colonel be trying to break them up? You know he's never interfered in our private lives before."

"I don't know why. It doesn't matter why. But he's doing it. Ed can't even go with Havoc on his gofer runs anymore. He's always sending Hawkeye with him to make sure of it."

Falman pondered for a moment. "That is true. And the Colonel sent Hawkeye to fetch them back from lunch today. Come to think of it, they didn't even get the full forty-five minute break allocated either."

"Yes, but Ed was needed to help the Colonel finish that report in time. That was some complicated alchemy they were discussing there." Fuery interjected.

"He's had that report for the last three days and only just decided to do it an hour before its due? Even the Colonel doesn't normally leave them that close." Breda looked at them. "No, for whatever reason, he's trying to sabotage Ed and Jean and I think we should do something about it."

* * *

Jean Havoc ran his hand through his hair yet again and swallowed hard before he knocked on the door. His hands were sweaty, _he_ was sweaty and he was wishing he was anywhere else but outside Riza Hawkeye's apartment. He was not prepared when the door opened. Somehow his mind fragmented as she appeared and he was reduced to thinking in basic words and images.

_Her hair is down, her arms are bare, her throat is long, her dress is black, she has legs, her waist is small, her eyes are bright, she has nice teeth, she's smiling._

Hawkeye was beautiful was his first full thought. Hawkeye had an amazing figure was his second. He was going to be taking her to dinner was his third. _She is so beautiful_. And he thrust the bouquet of flowers at her with a hard movement as he stopped thinking altogether.

He was wearing a suit as she had asked…_ordered_… and he looked surprisingly handsome in it, she thought. The flowers were simple and she could smell the carnations. She wondered why he hadn't bought roses and was rather pleased that he hadn't. The look on his face was perfect. His shock and obvious appreciation of her was a warmth that settled around her shoulders. She was too used to looks of fear and respect, even Roy had never gaped over her like Jean was about to do. She doubted Roy had gaped over anyone, but that was different.

"Hello Jean."

"…Hello… Hawkeye." Even his words were redolent with his appreciation and she smiled.

"Call me Riza."

* * *

For the second night in a row Ed found himself doing paperwork and for the second night in a row he had the bastard Colonel to keep him company. They had dinner sent up from the mess again and they had argued over several files. It had been a pleasant evening again and Ed stared pensively at the dark-haired man. The bastard had fallen asleep again. On the couch this time.

He was supposed to be distracting the Colonel which was obviously happening perfectly, but for some reason, the Colonel wasn't following the rest of the plan. He was supposed to start hanging out with Hawkeye. He was the one who should be taking her to dinner tonight, not Jean. He was supposed to get jealous at least, but no, he just stayed here and did paperwork. _And make me do paperwork too. _Why wasn't Mustang chasing after Havoc? It was almost as if he was willing to be distracted. As if he didn't see what was going on. Maybe he and Havoc had to rethink this plan.

He nodded. Yes, they'd have to get together and work out a new way to do this. He was Edward Elric, he wasn't going to give up just because things weren't quite working as he thought they should. He was adaptable, he could make this work.

There was just one small niggling worry at the back of his head. It was becoming very comfortable to be here. With Mustang.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and comments for the last chapter and hopefully you enjoy this one just as much… This is a lot of fun to write...smiles

As some of you may know and seen, ffnet no longer supports certain characters like the dashes I use for scene changes, so I am going through all my fics to put the scene breaks back in again… this one and echoes is done, and I am working to get the others done… please forgive any delays in updating this causes…

Thank you for being understanding…

silken :)


	5. Complications and Confusions

**Fake Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Complications and Confusions**

One o'clock in the morning was not the time to go storming into the dormitory of the Fullmetal Alchemist. It was not something anyone sane would attempt. It was probably one of the surer ways of committing suicide. But that's what Jean Havoc did. From Riza Hawkeye's apartment he went straight to Edward Elric's door. It took a few minutes of loud and persistent banging and calling before the door opened.

"What the fuck do you think…?" the half awake and completely angry voice shouted before the door was even half open. Havoc didn't pause. He pushed straight past the bleary eyed blond and paced around the small room. Ed closed the door and stared at the tall blond, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his loose hair as he tried to convince himself that this was not some strange dream.

"She kissed me!" Havoc spluttered as he turned in a circle and then stopped to stare at Ed. "She kissed me!"

"Who did?" Ed asked blankly as he blinked through the fog in his head.

"Riza did!" Havoc's voice was laced with shock and disbelief as he threw his arms out wide.

"Why did she do that?" Ed asked bluntly, confused by Havoc's reaction.

"Because I kissed her!" Havoc shouted and tugged at his hair.

"Why'd you do that?" Ed queried, still half convinced this was one strange dream.

"Because she told me to!" Havoc nearly howled and then dropped onto Ed's bunk and buried his head in his hands. "I am so dead, dead, dead." He muttered and Ed leant against the wall, staring at him. It took him what felt like a long time to be able to begin to think coherently. He pushed himself away from the wall with a deep breath and walked over to the chair near his bunk. He turned the chair around and straddled it, resting his arms along the top of the chair back.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You kissed Hawkeye because she told you to and then she kissed you? Is that right?"

"Yes."

"And you're all freaked out because of it?"

Havoc lifted his head and stared at Ed in disbelief. "I kissed _Riza Hawkeye,_ Ed. Riza Hawkeye doesn't get kissed, she doesn't kiss people and she certainly doesn't kiss _me!_"

"But you just said she did." Ed sighed and dragged his hand through his hair. "You're always complaining no-one ever kisses you, and while I can see that Hawkeye kissing you makes me think this is all a dream, I don't understand why you're here complaining to me about it!"

"This is no dream. This is a nightmare." Havoc stared at him. "Haven't you forgotten why we're doing this?"

"No, I haven't." Ed frowned. "It's all good though. When the bastard hears you kissed her, it might make things go the way they're supposed to."

"This is not how it's supposed to go! I am going to get burnt to a crisp. I'm going to become charcoal."

"Stop it, Jean!" Ed ordered. "Mustang won't do that. He'd only singe you a little bit. Hawkeye would stop him from turning you into a walking flambé."

Havoc did not look convinced as he stared at Ed. "Riza ordering me to take her to dinner and then telling me to kiss her is not what's supposed to happen either."

Ed scratched at his head. "How the hell did that happen anyway? Yesterday you said she'd ordered you to dinner because you needed to learn how to do it properly."

"And she did. It was fine up until we got to her door. After we got to the restaurant, and she picked a good one, she had this running commentary going as to what to do and what not to do and she used the other diners as examples, and I'd take odds she knows more about dining out than the Chief does." Havoc stared wide-eyed at Ed. "She knew _everything_, and she had the most incredible way of telling me. I never knew she had such a sense of humour before. Man, she was better than Breda."

Ed looked puzzled. "This is Hawkeye we're still talking about, right? The one that _never_ smiles. Even Falman's been known to crack under a Breda-barrage."

"I'm telling you Ed, she was completely different and it was all going real well. Like it had been last week, you know, all friends again. It was great. Until we got to her apartment. I thought I'd just give her a hug like I did last time. But she started a whole new lesson about body language and how if she stood this way, it meant the night had been a disaster and a woman never wanted to see you again. But then if she stood another way, the night had been better and that a hug or even an invitation for another date could be issued. _And then_ she said if a woman stood this third way it meant the night had been great and a good night kiss was expected. _And she stood like that and looked at me and told me to kiss her_."

"And you did."

"Well yes, she would've shot at me again if I hadn't."

"She had a gun?" Ed blinked.

"Probably. I can't imagine her going out without one. It was probably in her bag. That doesn't matter! I could hear it in her voice, that 'kiss me or I shoot' sound."

Ed blinked again and felt a bubble of hysterical laughter bubbling up in his throat. He had to swallow down hard before he could speak again. "And again, why is this a big deal?"

"Because she kissed me back!" Havoc gripped at his hair. "She didn't tell me she was going to do that! Do you know how_ good_ that woman can kiss?"

"Uh, no." Ed said as he leant back away from Havoc.

"Well she can." Havoc dropped his hands down and flopped back on Ed's bunk. "What the hell are we doing here, Ed? This is just not where I saw any of this going."

"Me neither." Ed put his chin on his crossed arms. "You're getting further with Hawkeye than the bastard is. He just sits and does paperwork and then falls asleep. Why isn't he getting jealous?"

"If he finds out she kisses like that, he will do." Havoc snorted.

"But you can't really tell him that, can you?"

"Only if I want Hawkeye to shoot me." Havoc lifted his head and looked at Ed. "You never kiss and tell, Ed."

"You just told me," Ed pointed out.

"That's different."

They were silent for a moment. "So what do we do now?" Ed asked. "There has to be something we can do."

"I don't know Ed." Havoc let his breath out. "I'm more worried about how I'm going to be able to face Hawkeye tomorrow."

"Maybe you ought to kiss her in the office, right where he can see it." Ed remarked around a yawn.

"Maybe you ought to!" Havoc snapped back and then ruined it with a yawn as well. "I can think of better ways to die."

"Yeah, like waking me up at one in the morning," Ed groused as he yawned again. He stared at the tall blond, half sprawled on his bunk. "Get off and get out so I can go back to bed."

"Can't I just crash here?" Havoc yawned his question out and Ed frowned at him.

"No you can't" and spoiled his firm refusal by yawning through it.

"There's always the floor," Havoc mumbled as he shifted, toeing his shoes off and sliding further along the bunk.

"It's all yours," Ed said as he stood up and moved his chair away. He tripped over one of Havoc's discarded shoes and landed awkwardly on the bunk. A long arm stopped him from falling off completely and a sleepy blue eyed blond yawned in his face.

"Don't worry about it, Ed. I'll squash up against the wall, there'll be plenty of room." Havoc stretched and moved back to the wall. He gave a sleepy chuckle as he took his arm away from Ed, once the shorter man had stopped mumbling sleepy curses at him and settled down. "Breda would have a field day if he knew about this. We'd never be able to convince him there's nothing between us."

"Between us?" Ed's voice was mellow and sleep-heavy.

"Yeah, he still thinks that we… that you and I… well you know." Havoc's voice slurred.

"I know." Ed yawned and pushed his head into his pillow. "'s okay Jean, you're quite safe. You're not my type…" Ed's voice trailed off as his eyes closed and sleep took over. He missed the sudden widening of sleepy blue eyes as Havoc stared at the back of his head and wondered just who was dreaming now.

* * *

It took Riza Hawkeye ten minutes to realise that Jean Havoc was trying to avoid her when he appeared in the office the next day. He limped in, said 'good morning' to her left shoulder and went straight to his desk. He didn't ask after Hayate as he usually did and when she asked why he was late he had mumbled something that sounded like 'slept in' without his usual elaborations.

She watched as Ed got him a coffee and the pair exchanged a look she wasn't sure she could define. It was as if they knew something no-one else did. The quick words they exchanged were too low to be heard by anyone else and the grin they shared was definitely something she wanted clarified. She saw the quick look Ed threw in her direction before he looked back at Jean, and she knew that somehow Edward was aware of what had happened last night. Which immediately got her wondering as to just when Jean had found the time to tell Edward about it.

As the morning progressed she became even more baffled. Jean wouldn't look at her directly, he always avoided looking at her face and would focus somewhere off to the side. He was polite and he didn't speak unless she spoke first. She didn't understand why he was so uncomfortable with her today. Not after last night. She could see that the two of them kissing might make him slightly embarrassed, but she hadn't expected him to ignore her as much as was possible within the confines of the office.

She wondered if she was imagining it until she shared a look with Roy at one point and could see that he was curious at the tensions between them. He didn't know yet how the dinner had gone, and she could see that nothing had changed between him and Edward, even after staying late to do paperwork two nights in a row. Apart from her and Jean, everything was just as it always was as far as she could see. Something had to be done and she looked at the files. Judging from way the paperwork was moving around, there would be a gofer run this afternoon and she knew that Roy would find a way to have her accompany Jean for it. She could wait and plan until then.

Roy watched the office and wondered how they could be unaware of the strange tension between Riza and Jean. Breda had apparently managed to scull a bottle of the fiery rum at 'Mongers last night and was looking very seedy but very pleased with himself today. He was now badgering Ed and Havoc to go there after work tonight and Roy saw the looks being exchanged between the pair of blonds. Ed looked tired and Havoc didn't look much better. For some reason Havoc was limping and he had already heard Havoc shrug it away as "Ed's fault". They had both grinned at that and when questioned further, Ed had merely said he had kicked the taller blond. Roy hid his frown. Those two were getting closer and he didn't understand how it was happening.

He looked at Riza. She looked puzzled as well. Something had happened last night. He knew her well enough to realise that and he made plans to send her on a gofer run with Havoc later on. He heard Ed tentatively accept Breda's invitation and nodded to himself. Maybe he should drop in at 'Mongers as well, to observe them outside the office. And then he could rethink his strategy.

* * *

Fuery came back from his lunch break and everyone stopped to watch Ed and Havoc leave the office for their break.

"I have gossip," Fuery said once they had gone and everyone looked at him.

"And?" Breda prompted.

"Havoc spent last night in Ed's dorm."

Breda swore and Falman gaped. Hawkeye went pale and Roy nearly snapped his gloved fingers.

"No shit?" Breda asked breathlessly.

"No shit." Fuery repeated his words. "Apparently Havoc woke up half the building by banging on Ed's door after midnight last night and then he was seen leaving in a hurry this morning."

"He said he was late because he slept in," Falman remembered.

"Maybe he did sleep late," Breda said slowly. "…just not in his own bunk."

"He wasn't in uniform when he left there." Fuery gave them another piece of the gossip he had heard at lunch. "Apparently he was in shirtsleeves and carrying his jacket and looking very rumpled."

"So he had to go back to his dorm to get into uniform?" Falman calculated. "That would make him late."

"We know Ed was here doing paperwork, so where did Havoc go, and all dressed up in a suit as well?" Breda asked Fuery who shrugged.

"No-one knows that yet." Fuery looked at them. "Wherever he went, he ended up at Ed's and stayed there for the night."

There was a pause as everyone became lost in their own thoughts for a moment. Riza kept her head down as her colour returned. Her mind was rolling from one wild thought to the next and she was torn between hunting Jean down and shooting him, or hunting Edward down and shooting him. A quick glance at Roy told her she'd better decide because he looked as if he was trying to decide which one to incinerate first.

"Havoc has a limp." Falman suddenly announced and everyone blinked at the apparent non-sequitur.

"We know that, Falman. He said Ed kicked him." Breda frowned as he looked at Falman, obviously confused.

"I think he was lying. I think he's limping because they had sexual intercourse last night."

Breda fell off his chair. Fuery's head hit the desk. Hawkeye nearly swallowed her tongue and Roy snapped his pen in half. Falman looked at them all, baffled by their reactions.

"You… they… se…oh no." Breda stuttered as he tried to get off the floor and back onto his chair. It took him two tries.

"I think it the only logical conclusion to draw from all the evidence, Breda," Falman replied in a stilted voice. He held his hand up and began counting them off on his fingers. "Havoc spent the night with Ed. He's limping today. They both look tired. They've been very close lately, it's only natural they'd take their relationship to a new level at some point."

"You can't prove they … they had sex just because Havoc's limping!" Breda protested.

"Are you familiar with male on male intercourse, Breda?" Falman enquired.

Breda paled and then flushed bright red. "I'm not stupid, Falman. I do understand the…the mechanics of such a thing."

Falman nodded and glanced at the bowed head of Hawkeye before he carried on, obviously taking care with his words because of her presence. "Then you'd be aware that one participant would be the …the insert_er_ and the other would be the insert_ee_. There is some discomfort involved, I believe and it is common for the insertee to limp and have a back ache for some time. As this was probably their first time, I would assume the tenderness that Havoc is feeling would last at least a full day afterwards."

Breda was opening and closing his mouth in a mindless motion as he stared at the staid Warrant officer.

"You're saying that Edward was _top_?" Fuery nearly squeaked and Falman nodded. Breda began making strangling noises and Falman looked at him and then back at Fuery.

"I take it you two haven't gotten that far yet?"

* * *

Roy stared at Riza.

"I don't know whether to laugh or snap," he said in a flat voice.

"Me neither."

The moment Falman had uttered those words to Fuery he had stood up and marched to the door with a crisp, "a moment of your time, Hawkeye," and leaving the room, headed to the first empty office he could find. Now he was leaning against a desk and staring at a blonde who was circling a chair like a shark.

"I can't believe Jean… that he would … with Ed… they are not in that sort of relationship!" Riza glared at him and he leant back on the desk as if to distance himself from her.

"They don't appear to be," Roy agreed but he was frowning.

"You don't believe what Falman was saying, do you?" She stared at him.

"He made some valid points." He kept his voice even and took a deep breath. "Edward is not the sort of person to indulge in public displays of affection and I don't assume that Havoc is either."

"Getting Jean to show any affection is difficult." Riza nodded. "But he would not go to someone else's bed after going out to dinner with me."

"There are some men like that."

"That is what you do, Roy," Riza stated and Roy had the grace to bow his head in acknowledgement. "You may have stopped doing it, but Jean would never do that at any time."

"What happened at dinner, Riza?" Roy asked softly.

"Nothing." She looked at him and let him see how confused she was feeling. "It was a lovely evening. He really is remarkably intelligent and has such a dry humour at times. He didn't seem to be intimidated by me at all." She looked past Roy and a smile curved her lips. Roy nearly grinned. He was well aware of how intimidating she could be. Only once had he dared to take her out to dinner on a 'let's a have a date' basis. It had been the end of any romantic intentions he had ever held towards her and the start of much more satisfying friendship.

"So why would he go to Edward's after such a successful sounding date?" Roy mused.

"Maybe kissing him was wrong?" Riza queried lightly and Roy blinked.

"You kissed him?"

"Yes. It was part of his lesson."

Roy groaned. "You didn't tell him that did you?"

"Yes. Jean reacts best when you tell him what to do."

"Riza." Roy paused and eyed her cautiously. "He might have needed your direction to get him to go to dinner with you, but no man likes to hear they're getting a kiss because it's part of a lesson. It makes it seem as if you are just doing it because you have to, not because you want to."

"That doesn't explain why he'd go running to Edward." She frowned at him and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Edward knows as much about relationships as you do about how to do paperwork on time."

Roy ignored the insult. "Maybe all Jean wanted was just someone to listen to him. We all want that sometimes." He stepped close and lifted her chin with his fingers before massaging lightly across her creased forehead. "Maybe it was just too much for him to handle. We all know how often he fails at dating. Actually getting through one must have completely shocked him." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

Edward and Havoc backed away as quietly as they could from the open door and that brief glimpse of the Colonel obviously about to kiss his First Lieutenant. They held their breath and slipped down the hall and into the men's bathroom.

"We did it." Edward stated in an almost stunned voice.

"We did?"

"We must have done. I mean, did you see how close they were?"

Havoc leant against the wall. "They weren't actually kissing, Ed."

"I know but it was very close. Would you get that close and not kiss someone?"

"I have been that close to someone and not kissed them." He grinned to cover the twinge in his stomach at the thought of Riza Hawkeye kissing Mustang. He remembered exactly how it felt to be kissed by her and knowing that Mustang was going to know that pleasure too was making him feel queasy and unsettled.

"Who was that?"

"That was you the other day." Havoc replied smartly and Ed laughed.

"I forgot about that." He leant against the wall beside Havoc and then let himself slide down it. He stretched his legs out and stared at his boots. "What do we do now? I hadn't figured on them suddenly doing something."

Havoc slid down to join him, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his face between his hands. "Me neither." He let his breath out, yawning. "Man I'm tired."

"Me too." Ed tilted his head back and looked up at the white ceiling. "I don't think I want to go with the others tonight."

"You don't think the Chief'll give you more paperwork do you?"

"Nah, I reckon he'll be out with Hawkeye tonight."

They fell silent. Finally, Ed heaved a loud sigh and stood up. He turned and offered Havoc a hand up. Ed straightened his uniform up and they left the bathroom, heading back to the office.

"You know," Ed began. "I just have this disappointed feeling about the whole thing."

"I do too." Jean said slowly.

"It's like we missed something. But I don't see where we did." Ed frowned as he thought back. Just because it had all worked out fine was no reason for him to feel as if he had just lost something he didn't even know he was looking for. He didn't understand it.

"You want to skip 'Mongers tonight Ed?"

"Yeah, I'd like to, but if we don't go, Breda will be all over us." Ed scratched at his neck. "Maybe we just need to get out of here and we can always leave early. It's probably just lack of sleep making us feel like this."

Havoc looked at the shorter blond and wondered if Ed believed what he was saying. Judging by the frown and the almost puzzled look in the golden eyes he didn't think so.

* * *

-0-

Author's Note: The bunnies for this have been hanging off me all day and distracting me from other beasties…

Thank you for the wonderful response this fic gets… Every time, I have been completely overwhelmed by the support I get and it just keeps on coming… thank you so very, very much…

silken :)


	6. Jealousy Juxtaposed

**Fake Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jealousy Juxtaposed  
**

It was not uncommon for the Colonel to join his subordinates at 'Mongers. He did it every few months or so. If Breda didn't treat the Colonel as his personal banker he might have been tempted to join them more often. Tonight was no exception. Breda had already managed to persuade him to buy the first two rounds.

They had taken a corner table with their usual calm efficiency and Breda had sent the Colonel to buy the first round and then claimed poverty when it had been his turn next. Mustang had heaved a sigh and paid. He had then threatened Breda with incineration should the redhead find himself short again the next time he was due to buy a round.

Edward found himself seated next to Havoc and the gleam in Breda's eyes told him it was no accident. He didn't understand why Breda thought there was anything going on between him and Jean. They were just good friends with a bad plan. He sighed. _A very bad plan_ he thought. _It worked, so why do I think it was bad? Because I feel sad that it worked? Why do I feel sad? Damn it, I want to go home._

Breda was watching him again and Ed suddenly grinned at the stocky man before lifting an eyebrow in a suggestive manner as his eyes flicked to Fuery and then back again. Breda frowned and Ed could see his jaw working and his grin became a smirk. Breda glared briefly and then turned away and Ed was left wishing the silent exchange could have gone longer as he was left to stare at Mustang's dark head next to Hawkeye's. Quiet words passed between them that he couldn't hear before they straightened up.

Ed felt Havoc bump his arm. "You okay, Ed?" Havoc leant close and murmured.

"Yeah, I guess," Ed replied slowly. "Breda's being an asshole again. I wish he'd get tired of that game."

"Just ignore him and he'll drop it eventually. Once he realises there's nothing here, he'll find something else to play with." Havoc sighed. "I thought I'd feel better once we got here, but honestly I just want to go home."

"You and me both. I feel so tired now."

"You're not hungry?" Havoc asked with mock horror, seeking a way to cheer the wilting blond up.

Ed snorted as he recognised Havoc's tactics. "I'm always hungry, you jerk."

"Then I will shout you a tray in the Mess for dinner," Havoc said with a grin and Ed grinned back.

"That is so very generous of you," he replied his spirits lifting slightly at the silliness.

"I know. I am renowned for my generous spirit," Havoc told him with a pompous manner and Ed shook his head at the taller blond.

"Then _I_ shall take advantage of that and allow you to shout me dinner after all," he replied in a similar manner. The two of them grinned at each other, both feeling the strange melancholy they had felt earlier lessening.

Roy watched Ed and Jean as closely as the others were doing and he was struck by a strange thought. For supposed new lovers there was none of the expected awareness of each other. The occasional bump of their arms or shoulders never led to meaningful glances or further touches. While Ed had never been openly demonstrative when it came to showing the softer emotions, Jean was. Jean Havoc had always lamented loud and long over every failure and crowed just as loudly at every rare partial success he had ever managed. To see them both so quiet about something that should be very important made Roy curious. If nothing else Jean should have treated him to an 'I have someone and you can't steal them from me this time' tirade.

It was half an hour before Roy realised something else. His eye narrowed and he tested his theory by leaning close to Riza and watching Ed and Havoc from the corner of his eye.

"Turn your head, Riza and smile at me," he murmured and smart woman that he knew her to be she obeyed straight away.

"Why?" she asked through the smile that looked completely false from this angle to him.

"Because whenever I get close to you Jean's mouth turns down and Ed looks as if I kicked his brother."

Riza's smile became more genuine with his analogy and her eyes gleamed slightly. "Jealousy?"

"Possibly. Neither of them has ever been subtle."

"So that's why you're leaning so close."

"Yes, I was testing my theory."

"Do not ask me to bat my eyelashes," she told him in a stern voice and he smiled.

"Even Edward wouldn't believe that." Roy nearly laughed at the image of Riza batting her eyelashes.

"It is not something I would ever do."

"Not even for Jean?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow and she parted her lips for an automatic denial when her innate honesty grabbed at her thoughts and her cheeks became slightly pink for a brief moment.

"If I did, no-one but Jean would ever know," she replied firmly and Roy did laugh at that.

He missed seeing Breda's eyes light up at the sight of the usually stoic Colonel laughing with his First Lieutenant. He didn't hear the rapid words that went between Breda and Fuery nor did he or Hawkeye see the wide eyes Fuery turned on them. Edward felt Jean's arm pressing against his and he glanced at the taller blond. The blue eyes were shadowed and Ed wondered at it even as he wondered about the sudden spike through his own chest. Ed stood up and placed a hand on Jean's shoulder, fingers tightening slightly.

"I…We… we're going to dinner," he spoke abruptly as everyone stared at him. He avoided meeting anyone's eyes for too long and Havoc could feel the tensions in the fingers at his shoulder. He stood up and stepped close to Ed.

"Yes, we made arrangements earlier," Jean said, looking at Ed rather than having to see the Colonel and Riza so close again. It was really painful to see them so obviously getting on together, and he knew he wanted to be as far as away as he could from them at the moment. He didn't want to think about the possible reasons as to why he was feeling so hurt, he wanted to escape. Thinking could come later.

"Have a good evening," Roy said calmly and noticed the way Edward's eyes went darker for a moment. Edward leant against Havoc – _almost as if for comfort_, Roy thought.

"We will," Edward replied, almost defiantly. Breda grinned at them.

"An early night planned, hey guys?" he asked suggestively and both blonds glared at him. But the glares were half-hearted and neither responded with the expected denial, which made Breda's grin widen considerably. "Don't be too late tomorrow morning Havoc," he teased.

Havoc sighed and felt Edward leaning against him. He straightened up and risked a quick look at Riza. She was staring at him and he felt his face heat under her scrutiny. He wanted to say something but he couldn't.

"See you all tomorrow," Edward said quietly and they both turned and walked towards the door, feeling the weight of the stares behind them. Neither looked back until they were outside and then they let their breath out in simultaneous sighs. Their shoulders slumped and they stared at the ground in front of them.

"Ed…"

"Yeah?"

"Forget dinner, I have a bottle we need to empty."

"Yeah," Ed replied listlessly after a pause. They began to walk back to the dorms.

* * *

"I think better when I'm drunk," Havoc told him as he swallowed another mouthful of the fiery liquid.

"Really?" Edward slurred from his slumped over position at the end of Havoc's bunk. "How'd you do that?"

Havoc shrugged. "Don't know." He filled his glass again. "'course I can't always remember what I thought, but at least I thought them."

"Am I s'posed to remember them?"

"If you can." Havoc looked at the shorter man.

"You know I can't remember anything when I'm drunk." Edward looked at his half glass. "I'd better stop now if I don't want to lose it like last time."

"Last time was different. This time there's just us here. How many have you had?"

"I don't know. Three or four, I guess."

"You really are a lightweight when it comes to drinking." Havoc told him.

"Shut up," Edward said without rancour.

"I don't want to drink alone, Ed," Havoc whined and Edward laughed.

"I'll watch you drink," he offered.

"'s not the same," Havoc replied sulkily. Then he sighed. "I guess I can't even get myself drunk. This is so bad." He put his glass down on the floor carefully and then rolled face first into his pillow, stretching out on his stomach.

"Why has it turned out this way, Ed?" Havoc's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"I don't know." Edward leant back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "It worked."

"I wish it hadn't worked," Havoc muttered rebelliously. "It hurts to see them so close. I want it to go back to what it was."

Ed looked at Havoc and was about to reply when Havoc continued and Edward froze.

"I'm jealous."

Edward couldn't move as he felt the words spiral through him. Havoc sat up and turned around to face the unresponsive blond.

"Did you hear me, Ed? I'm jealous! I don't want Riza and the Colonel to be together. I want to have dinner with her again. I want to be the one she kisses! Dammit Edward! Your plan is the worse idea you've ever had!" Havoc's hands were gripping Edward's jacket as his voice rose and he shook the younger man. Edward's eyes met his and Edward's voice was a thin whisper.

"Me too."

"You too what?"

"I think… I'm …jealous too."

"_No!_" Havoc shouted in Edward's face and shook the blond hard. "You can't be! Riza is mine! You can't have her!"

Edward's head rocked backwards and hit the wall as Havoc shook him. His eyes watered and he nearly bit his tongue as Havoc shook him again. He brought his hands up to grab at Jean's arms.

"Stop! Stop it, Jean!"

Havoc wasn't listening. The blue eyes were wild and when he felt Ed's hands gripping his forearms and trying to pull them away, he spun slightly and slammed Edward down onto the bunk, still gripping hard at his shoulders.

"Jean! You've got it wrong!" Edward looked up at the angry drunk. His own haze had been quickly dispelled by the banging of his head against the wall. He hadn't realised Jean could get angry like this when he was drunk. From what he had been told of _that_ night, Jean had been just as happy as he had been. His thoughts shifted on a tangent and he wondered if Jean's moods were determined by the amount of alcohol or whether it was just the situation they found themselves in that was the cause here. He was quickly brought back into line as Havoc managed to lift him up slightly just to slam him down onto the bed again.

"I haven't got anything wrong! I'm the one who should have her! Not you! You haven't spent as much time with her as I have. You haven't taken her to dinner, you haven't kissed her!" Havoc paused and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Have you?_"

"Hell no!" Ed denied quickly. "Dammit Jean! Will you just listen for a change! I don't want Riza! _I want Roy!_"

Havoc's mouth dropped open and Edward froze again. Even the tips of his ears felt cold as he realised what he'd just yelled out. He wasn't quite sure how his thoughts had made the leap from being jealous _of_ Riza to wanting Roy but they had.

"You… Ro... _the Colonel_?" Havoc repeated and Edward turned his face away as he felt his face flush. Havoc blinked and loosened his grip on Edward's shoulders. "Did I hear that right?" he asked the averted face with disbelief.

"…yes," Ed replied in a small voice. Havoc stared and then fell sideways, rolling onto his back beside Ed.

"We are really fucked up here," he said with complete surety.

"Yeah," Ed agreed heavily.

* * *

Roy sighed as he looked at his coffee.

"I think I might have to burn Breda next time I see him," he stated and Riza smiled.

"Without Edward and Jean to distract him, you were the next natural target."

"I know, but to imply that _we_ were starting to become a couple was just ludicrous."

"And who was deliberately cultivating that image for the benefit of Jean and Edward?"

Roy grimaced at her. "I was merely testing an observation. I had no intention of it becoming anything more than a simple experiment."

"It may have been a successful experiment but I think you have managed to get yourself into a bit of trouble."

"I'm not the only one this affects, Riza." Roy pointed out. "Do you really like Breda calling you the 'Colonel's woman'?"

Riza frowned. "You know that's the last thing I want, and I trust you have some plan to stop it."

"Me?" Roy stared at her. "Oh, no. You can't put this one me. You were the one that wanted my help to get Jean. You can't expect me to fix it when it all goes wrong."

"And having Edward believe that you are _my_ Colonel doesn't bother you in the slightest?"

Roy made an indiscriminate sound and looked around the small café they had stopped at after leaving 'Mongers. Everyone else seemed to be having a wonderful time and he wondered if it was only his life that was complicated. If Riza hadn't needed his help, no, wait, that wasn't quite right… if he hadn't offered to help then none of this would have happened. _So why am I expected to fix this?_

"Judging from their reactions they were both jealous. I can understand Jean feeling that way. At least I _hope_ he was jealous of you, but what about Edward? Just who was he jealous of?" Riza mused and Roy felt his heart skip a beat before he turned to look at her.

"I thought we agreed that they weren't a couple?" he queried in a slow thoughtful tone.

"I know. But what if… what if he does really like Jean?" They stared at each other. "What if it's one-sided on Edward's part?"

"That's assuming that Jean was jealous of me getting close to you," Roy pointed out.

"It has to be that. There's really no other reason for it. He has no reason to be jealous of me, but Edward…why was he jealous?"

"Of me because I'm taking you from Havoc? Or you because you're taking Havoc from him?" Roy spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Or me because I'm close to you?" Riza added and saw the unspoken hope flicker in the dark eye opposite. But Roy wasn't about to let that hope become anything more yet. She knew that when it came to the things that really mattered to him, he rarely spoke of them without careful consideration. It irked her slightly that he was able to have such self-control when he was so lazy and inconsiderate at other times.

"I'll keep sending you with Jean on the gofer runs," Roy said and she nearly rolled her eyes at his dodging of her comment. "You could try asking him to dinner again…"

"I doubt that will work if he thinks you and I are together," Riza remarked. "Perhaps a better idea would be all four of us going out together," she added. Roy's eye widened.

"The four of us?" He blinked. "You'd need a damn good reason to be able to make that plausible."

"Then you'd better think of one, hadn't you," Riza ordered. "It would give you a chance to find out just who Edward is jealous of."

"You do realise this will completely convince those two that we are together."

"Not necessarily. I for one will not be treating you any differently than I do now. But even if it does, we can always stage an argument. That should demonstrate that we aren't as close as they think."

Roy let his breath out slowly. "There are times when you completely terrify me, Riza."

"I know. Just remember that tomorrow when I bring in your paperwork."

* * *

Edward groaned as his head hurt. There was warmth behind him so he pushed back into it and wondered when his head would stop pounding.

"Ed?" A groggy thick voice grumbled by his ear and he blinked aching eyes as he tried to place it.

"Jean," he croaked. "My head hurts."

"Told you were a lightweight drinker," Havoc said slowly and quietly.

"Wha's the time?" Edward jumped as he felt Jean's hand fumbling around his hip and wondered what the man was doing until he heard the chink of his watch chain. A soft click came from behind him.

"It's just after four," Havoc informed him around a yawn.

"I guess I should head back to my dorm," Ed said as he ran a hand across his face.

"I've got some stuff you can take for your headache before you go."

Ed yawned and sat up slowly. "I think I need it." He pressed his hands against his temples before removing the glove from his automail and putting the cool metal across his forehead. It didn't give him much relief.

Havoc stirred beside him and crawled around him to leave the bed and go shuffling across the room to his small cupboard. He came back with a couple of tablets.

"Can you take them dry? All I got is more whiskey to down them with."

"Dry will do," Ed replied and managed to swallow them down with a grimace.

"By the time you get back to your dorm they should start working," Havoc said as he sat back down on the bed.

"Did we solve anything last night?" Ed asked and Havoc shook his head.

"No, and we can't do anything about it. It's what they want." They sat in silence for a long moment and then Havoc turned to look at the shorter man. "Are you going to be alright?"

Ed made a soft noise in his throat before turning to face Havoc. "I should be asking you that. You know we'll be okay. As you said, it's what they want."

"Yeah."

Ed stood up carefully and the room didn't spin too much. He straightened his crumpled jacket as best he could. "I'll see you later, Jean."

"See you at the office," Havoc replied as Ed went to the door. "Hey, you know we didn't get that dinner after all. You want to do that tonight?"

"Sure." Ed waved as he left the room and Havoc fell back on his bed when the door closed behind him. He wished he was more hung-over than he was. He wished he had drunk enough to make him forget last night. He wished for a lot of things that concerned Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

Edward got to his own dorm and found that the tablets had started to alleviate his headache. He stared at his bunk. He wasn't sleepy and he didn't want to lay there and try to sleep. He grabbed his towel and headed to the showers.

He turned the water on and took off his rumpled uniform. He frowned as he realised he was missing a glove and remembered taking it off in Havoc's room. He'd have to remember to ask for it back later. He stepped under the hot water and closed his eyes as it flowed over him. His breath puffed out and he felt the water dripping around his mouth. He tipped his head back slightly and let the heat and warmth soak into his skin.

He was not looking forward to going to the office today. The suddenness of his attraction to Roy Mustang had shaken him to the core and he didn't feel ready to face the man yet. He had enjoyed the time they had spent together the last few days but only when Havoc had identified the uneasy feelings they had been feeling as jealousy had it begun to take a solid shape. And then it had bloomed completely once he had realised just _why_ he was jealous.

"Roy Mustang. What the hell am I thinking?" he murmured. "Fucking Colonel will give me no peace at all if he ever finds this out." Ed felt like curling up into a small ball as he tried to imagine the reaction he would get if Mustang ever found out. "I am so dead now."

He wondered if he could stay here the rest of the day.

* * *

Despite his best efforts Ed was not able to stay in the shower and he finally ended up getting to the office half an hour earlier than normal. Hawkeye was already there and he felt her staring at him as he got his coffee and began to look at the files that had somehow managed to accumulate over night.

He kept his head down avoiding her sharp eyes and he was grateful for Breda's appearance until the man opened his mouth.

"Hey Hawkeye! Hey Ed! Is Havoc sleeping in again? Man, you two missed it last night. Didn't they, Hawkeye? The Colonel's finally doing the right thing by Hawkeye." The solid man looked obscenely happy, Ed thought as his mind went blank at the reminder of what he had seen last night.

"Huh" was all he could say as he looked from one to the other. He didn't even question it. After all hadn't Jean and he worked to bring about that very thing? And judging from Breda's enthusiasm, it appeared they had been more successful than they had planned.

"Whatever the Colonel is doing Breda, is not for discussion," Hawkeye said in a cold voice accompanied by a click of the safety being flicked off on her gun. Breda's smile dimmed slightly.

"Oh come on Hawkeye, don't be like that. We've been waiting for this to happen for years."

"You can wait a few more years," Hawkeye told him.

Havoc entered and Breda turned to him for support. "Havoc, you agree with me don't you?"

"What about?" he asked as he headed straight to Edward.

"That it's about time the Colonel and Hawkeye got together."

"That's their business," Havoc replied in an abrupt manner and then he ignored Breda as he dropped a glove onto the desk. "You left it behind this morning."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about it."

"We need to talk," Havoc said in a serious voice. He reached across and grabbed Ed's hand. "Come on."

"Now?" Ed asked in surprise.

"Yes, now." Havoc tugged at the unresisting hand and Ed stood up looking puzzled at Havoc's attitude.

"Okay."

"What are you doing, Havoc?" Hawkeye asked.

"We'll be back. We've just got to talk for a moment."

"It can wait until lunchtime or after work," she informed him firmly.

"No it can't. This is too important to wait. We won't be long. Come on Ed." Havoc met her stern gaze with an intent look of his own. He tugged again and Ed moved around his desk and followed Havoc from the office, passing Falman and Fuery in the doorway.

"What's happening?" Fuery asked as he looked at the wide-eyed Breda and frowning Hawkeye.

"Havoc happened," Breda said in an amazed voice.

* * *

Havoc dragged Ed into an empty office and closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Ed asked as he watched the taller blond.

"We're idiots, Ed."

"I know that."

"No, we're bigger idiots if we just leave it here," Havoc told him.

"What are you talking about? The aim was to get them together and that's what we did." Ed took a deep breath. "I know it ended up hurting us, but we can cope with that."

"No we can't. I'm sorry Ed, but I can't just quit like that."

"Wait, Jean, you can't be saying you're going to break them up?"

"No, you idiot! But I don't see why we should make it easy for them."

"Huh?"

"Don't you see it? _Think_, Ed. We have to keep going on with this."

"No Jean, I don't see it. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I got to thinking after you left. Yesterday was the first sign of anything between them. If we don't stay in the game, they could slide back into their old ways. They'll get complacent again." Havoc stood in front of Ed. "_Now_ do you understand?"

"Jean…" Ed paused. He did understand. "But isn't this going to make it hurt more later on?"

"Probably. But I just can't let her go yet, Ed." The blue eyes were clear as they met Ed's golden ones. "Can you honestly say you're happy to stop now?"

Ed's eyes flickered. "No," he replied with a fleeting frown. "I can't, but…"

"I know." Havoc leant forward slightly. "I know it's going to hurt, but I don't want to be alone."

"So we'll suffer together?" Ed asked as he let his breath out.

"Yeah."

Ed let a short laugh out and shook his head at the taller man. "And people call me crazy. You are completely insane." He laughed again and lightly punched Havoc's arm. "Come on then, let's get to work." He headed towards the door and Havoc stared at him.

"Ed?" He hadn't expected Ed to agree so readily. Edward paused in the middle of opening the door and turned his head back to look at Havoc.

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

Ed nodded. "Yes. Just make sure you have another bottle ready next time."

Havoc laughed and began to walk to the door. "I'll make sure we have one each."

* * *

Author's Note: And another chapter done while I waited for my internet to come back… this will make two updates on the same day now I am back online… and with the next Echoes chapter nearly completed hopefully I can update that tomorrow or the day after… I still have boxes to unpack but I think they can wait another day or two…lol… I'd rather play with the bunnies… grins

Enjoy

silken :)


	7. Introspections and Intentions

**Fake Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Introspectives and Intentions**

Edward stared at the file in front of him. He was having trouble reading the words as his mind insisted on concentrating all its attention onto his own personal predicament. It was annoying and frustrating and so unlike his usual clear and precise thinking that an unconscious frown was slowly forming across his forehead.

"_I want Roy!" _Of all the memories he could drag out of the haze of last night, that one was the clearest. He had opened his mouth and out had appeared three words obviously designed to completely fuck up not only his thoughts this morning but probably his whole damned life. And he couldn't console himself with the fact that how he felt was a secret known to no-one, because like the idiot he was, he had blurted out his epiphany to a drunken Havoc. He couldn't even claim to have been drunk himself at that moment. Having his head bashed against the wall had certainly cleared that in a hurry, even if it had only been briefly because they had felt the need of something to hide behind after saying things they hadn't meant to and there had been that opened bottle looking at them.

But he still remembered, and Havoc's intention to keep going was just going to make it impossible to forget. _If _he wanted to forget… and _if_ he could ignore that tiny, tiny, very small, almost infinitesimal twitch somewhere in the vicinity of his heart that made him think that maybe, just maybe he could actually do something about these feelings.

_Not that the bastard's ever going to like me the same way I like him, but…but…it's impossible. I know what impossible looks like. I've _done_ impossible before. This is just as impossible, isn't it? It's not _completely_ impossible. Is it? _Ed blinked. _Hang on, Jean was just saying we should make sure they stay together, nothing else. But…but he likes Hawkeye. Wouldn't he be thinking the same way I am? Wouldn't he be thinking he has a chance? Hell, he has more of a chance than I do. _Ed shook his head. _Why am I thinking like this? Jean has no luck with anyone and I haven't got a clue where to even start with the bastard. I'd be better off going after Jean or even Breda… okay, maybe not Breda. Fuery then. Oh hell, this just plain stinks. _Ed sighed. _Why did I even start this? I'm just an idiot. Jean's going to get more hurt and it'll be my fault. I never learn and he's not going to listen to me if I say anything. _Ed took a slow resigned breath and looked at Havoc talking to Hawkeye. _Nope, he's not going to listen. Idiot, Edward, you're a fucking idiot. _

Edward kept staring at Havoc and Hawkeye his thoughts running around in circles. Now he'd had time to think about it to keep going seemed to have no point and was probably just something Havoc had thought of so he could stay close to Hawkeye. Havoc knew, they both knew, that there was no future, no possible way any thing would change but somehow Ed couldn't bring himself to say that. He remembered the sound of Havoc's voice last night and he had seen the determination in the blue eyes when Havoc had dragged him from the office this morning. It was going to hurt, it was always going to hurt and he had no option but to be there for Jean when it all ended. _We're both idiots. We're both going to end up sad lonely drunks in an alley somewhere because of this. Oh fuck, I am such an idiot. _

Even as he told himself he was being rather silly with his imaginings, Ed found it strangely satisfying to be so pessimistic. He began to wonder why he was becoming rather masochistic and defeatist about the whole matter and that had him frowning all over again.

* * *

Roy Mustang watched Edward, trying to decipher the different expressions that kept appearing on the young man's face. One moment a frown, the next a sigh. Ed was obviously thinking deeply and equally obviously it had something to do with Havoc and Hawkeye. The golden eyes rarely left the pair at the other desk. Roy wondered if Ed realised just how much he was staring and Roy was finding it increasingly irritating. He didn't want Ed to stare _that_ much.

Roy had congratulated himself for finding something that would ensure Havoc _had_ to be in Riza's company for an extended period of time. A new firing range was being commissioned and with the prospect of new facilities there had been calls to upgrade and reorganise the training regimes as well. Roy had managed to get Hawkeye and Havoc assigned to assist with those plans. It hadn't been difficult. Both were excellent shots. Hawkeye's record was the most impressive and although Havoc did not participate in any of the competitions or events, he had been - and still was according to all reports - Central's best marksman with a rifle. A few soft words in the right ears last night had had the orders awaiting this morning.

Putting together a new program was guaranteed to take a few weeks given the Military's workings and there was every possibility of one and/or the other being called upon to assist with the layout of the new range. Roy had been very pleased with himself. Hawkeye was pleased with him. She had actually smiled when he had given them the assignment. Havoc had smiled as well although he had looked slightly uncomfortable at the same time. Edward had smiled too, at first, for a minute. Roy had been watching as unobtrusively as possible and the smile had appeared quite genuine until it had disappeared and the frowns had begun. And now Ed was just staring at the pair with a frown that came and went with every flicker of those golden eyes.

Edward was jealous of Riza. He had to be. It was the only reason that would explain Ed's behaviour and Roy was not happy that something he had spent the better part of a night worrying over had been proven so easily and obviously. Roy glowered at Havoc. Damn it, just what did Edward see in the dopey looking blond? It was one thing for Riza to be enamoured, he was never going to understand the workings of her mind, nor would he ever question _her _choice, but Edward was different. His obvious and irritating behaviour right now was completely unacceptable.

* * *

Breda couldn't believe his luck. The Colonel was glaring at Havoc, Ed was glaring at Havoc _and_ Hawkeye, and Hawkeye, good God, was actually smiling at Havoc. Well, he doubted that it was a real smile, but it looked like a smile from where he was sitting. Breda had long had a secret passion for the weekly radio drama plays and it seemed as if one of his favourite shows had come to life right in front of his eyes. Surely what he could see here was a situation simply rife with all sorts of possibilities comparable to any he had ever listened to. Ed was jealous of Hawkeye and the Colonel was jealous of Havoc.

Breda nudged Fuery and waggled his head at the room when he had the other man's attention. Fuery's reaction was not quite what he was hoping for. The bespectacled man looked confused and it took several moments of surreptitious finger pointing and more head-waggling before he thought Fuery was beginning to understand. _I'll write a note next time _Breda thought, but knew he'd never do that. Hawkeye would find out. She might appear to be quite deeply involved in discussing minimal ammunition requirements with Havoc at the moment, but he knew she had an uncanny knack of knowing just when anyone was writing something other than the required paperwork. And while he was happy to see her shoot at the Colonel it wasn't something he wanted for himself.

Ideally he wanted to be able to speak but a quick look at the clock showed another hour before his break. There was no way he was going to say anything in here, not until he knew exactly how far he could go without getting either shot at or incinerated. Fuery was rolling his eyes at him and Breda grinned back. Fuery could pretend to be uninterested all he wanted but Breda just knew he was pretending. Fuery always listened to him and this time Fuery was going to have to admit that there was something really going on. Even he couldn't _not_ notice the tensions in the office this morning. Breda looked around the office again. Damn, was Ed never going to stop staring?

* * *

"Did you see it? Oh man, you had to have seen it. You couldn't have missed it," Breda bubbled to Fuery and Falman as they sat in a corner of the mess at lunch.

"You're worse than Schieska," Falman remarked. "Gossiping like a girl."

"Yes, and why does it seem to matter so much to you?" Fuery queried. "Ever since Havoc and Ed got together you've been talking about them a lot."

"Could it be that you are the jealous one?" Falman asked with a straight face and bland tone.

Breda's face went red and he struggled against a rant that would probably have put anything Ed had ever done to shame.

"You guys are supposed to be backing me up here! I am talking about the biggest thing to happen in our office since… since … the biggest thing to _ever_ happen and you are not taking it seriously at all. Ed and Havoc _and_ Hawkeye and the Colonel all start _doing_ things and you want to treat it as a joke, or ignore it? Don't you two realise that it's up to _us_ to make sure everything works out for them?"

"Us?" Falman blinked at the stocky redhead. "I think they can manage their own lives without our help, Breda."

"Sure they can, and that's why Ed's been glaring at Hawkeye all morning and the Colonel wasn't looking happy either." Breda tried to be as sarcastic as he could but it didn't appear to be working if the sceptical looks he received were any indication.

"Why are you so excited about it?" Fuery asked in a soft voice. "I know Ed and Havoc were a bit of a surprise, but we've always expected the Colonel and Hawkeye to get together someday."

"The whole military's been expecting it," Falman added.

"Exactly!" Breda pounced. "So we're the ones that have to protect them. Everyone's going to be watching them and we've got to make sure that nothing interferes with them."

"I think you're over-reacting, Breda. Just what is it about all this that's got you so fired up?" Fuery pressed. "How many bets have you placed?"

"I haven't!" Breda began to protest. "…Well, no more than you have," he added prudently. He looked at them both. "Why can't you guys see it like I do? Havoc has been the by-word for failure for so many years and Ed's never been in a relationship before. They're just asking for trouble to strike. Look at them, they're still telling us there's nothing going on between them! If they can't admit it to us, what'll happen when everyone knows about it?"

"We'll do what we always do," Falman said. "If anyone asks we say we know nothing and that we've never been an office that has relied on unsubstantiated rumours for information."

Breda rolled his eyes. "When most of what we do becomes rumour eventually," he remarked grumpily but the others caught the satisfied tone beneath his grumbling and managed to keep their amusement from showing. Breda would never admit it but they all knew how much he enjoyed gossip and rumour. He leant over the table closer to the other two. "I don't want them turned into cannon-fodder for the gossips. Havoc and Ed are the most vulnerable and we have to protect them. We can support them in their choice, but there are a lot of others that aren't going to be so friendly and understanding about it. If attention gets concentrated on the Chief and Hawkeye, someone is bound to see something they shouldn't."

"Huh?" Fuery stared at him. "Breda, even we haven't seen something we shouldn't. _We_ haven't seen _anything_. There's not going to be anything to see, not in the office. Don't you think you're being a bit… over-enthusiastic about this whole matter?"

"Not to mention uncharacteristic of you." Falman added. "You've done little but tease them, so why this sudden demonstration of concern?"

"I just got to thinking, that's all," Breda replied feeling a bit disappointed they hadn't fallen over themselves to offer to help. "Aren't you guys interested at all?"

"It's not that I'm not interested, Breda," Fuery began. "But if we start behaving differently it's going to be noticed as well. Why can't we just leave them alone for awhile? It's not as if we're not around if they do need us at some point, is it?"

"You can't argue with that logic," Falman said and Breda stared at them. A small frown settled between his eyes and with a small huff of his breath he stood up and walked away. Fuery and Falman watched him leave the mess before they looked at each other.

"He's so slow," Falman remarked softly.

"I don't understand him," Fuery replied and Falman almost smiled.

"He's feeling left out, that's all." Falman took a deep breath. "He's always been close to Havoc and now Havoc's no longer needing him."

"He's jealous?" Fuery blinked in amazement.

"In a sense, yes. He doesn't feel the same way about Havoc that Edward does, but Havoc's always been his closest friend. Closer than either of us and now Ed's there; Breda feels as if he's being left behind and ignored."

"He's just after some attention?" Fuery shook his head slightly. "That's so childish." He pursed his lips slightly. "Breda can be an idiot sometimes."

"Yes." Falman fixed his eyes on the younger man. "So, when do you plan to give him that attention?"

* * *

Jean Havoc had had the best intentions when he had suggested that he and Edward continue their plan to make sure Hawkeye and the Colonel moved forward with a relationship. Sacrificing himself for an ideal love had appealed to the remnants of alcohol in his system and his hangover had agreed with it. It was what soldiers did. Sacrifice and duty were drilled into you with every marching step you took. No matter how long you served you never forgot the obligations of sacrifice and duty.

By four in the afternoon Jean Havoc was completely sober and wondering just why he had ever thought that being in love required him to sacrifice himself. Spending most of the day talking with Hawkeye – even if had only been about the new range – was giving him all sorts of ideas and none of them involved the Colonel. He was rather surprised at the strength of these new ideas. It was as if they had been lying in wait for this moment, working themselves out behind his consciousness to appear almost fully-formed and extremely plausible. The image of Jean Havoc at Riza Hawkeye's side was tempting as were the 'forever' thoughts that went with it. Forget Mustang, Jean Havoc could be – _would be _- the one Riza would choose.

Hadn't Ed once said that he was getting further with Hawkeye than Mustang was? Hadn't Riza kissed him? Him and _not_ Mustang? Wasn't he the only one who could possibly understand Riza's attachment to guns and assorted weaponry? Hadn't he kissed her back? She was the one who had forced him to take her to dinner. Hadn't she kissed him? It wasn't completely impossible to imagine. There was enough – just – to give him hope. Years of losing out made it hard to see further than the 'maybe' or the 'perhaps' but it was a start, he thought. It was more plausible than Ed getting anywhere with the Colonel.

Havoc shook his head. For every five thoughts of Riza he had, there was one for Ed. Hopeless didn't even begin to describe Ed's position and Jean Havoc was an expert on hopeless when it came to relationships.

The alcohol had dulled a lot of the shock he had felt when Ed had made that startling confession. In fact he hadn't really reacted to it at all and by the time he had sobered enough to really understand the situation it had been too late and completely pointless to freak out over it. It was still strange to think that Ed liked the Colonel _that_ way. It was something he would have bet his soul against ever happening if he had ever considered it in the first place.

For years Ed had professed a deep contempt and almost hatred for the man. It was a complete turnaround and one with no future. It was one thing for Ed to like men in general and the Colonel in particular. It was something else to consider that Mustang would reciprocate those feelings. That just wasn't going to happen. Mustang's sexuality was not a subject anyone questioned. His reputation preceded him by miles. Havoc frowned. There had been something – once, a long time ago, perhaps. His frown deepened. Damn, he couldn't remember it.

"Havoc?"

Havoc blinked and looked at Hawkeye. "Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to visit the range tomorrow." Hawkeye spoke normally but Havoc felt there was something not quite right with it.

"Sure. We'll need to see the new site as well," he replied trying to get his thoughts back in order.

"Is everything okay?" Hawkeye asked softly.

"Yeah, it's fine." Havoc stopped for a moment with a worried expression on his face. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, you just seem a bit distracted. This is an important task and I would like to think that you are as interested in seeing it through as I am." There was that off-note in her voice again and it seemed strange and out of place.

"I am. I am very interested. We can make this the best range in the country. We'll have all the others coming here to use it." Havoc felt as if he was rambling slightly, the words slipping out as if in response to whatever was in her voice. "I was just thinking of Ed for a moment that's all." He looked across at the oblivious young man as he spoke and missed the tightening around her eyes.

"Edward?" Her voice dropped lower and was almost mellow in its slowness. "He looks perfectly well to me." Edward was doing his paperwork she saw. She'd caught him staring at Havoc quite a few times during the day and she was sure that he'd spent more time staring than working.

"He does now," Havoc replied equally softly, not wanting Ed or anyone else to hear. He was aware that Breda had been staring at them often.

Hawkeye frowned fleetingly. She'd been avoiding thinking of that all day. She had seen Havoc return Ed's glove to him with a casualness that had made the action seem completely normal. The implication they had spent the night together had been there even if nothing had been said, and yet they had barely spoken to each other in the office all day. She knew that she was partly to blame for that and she hadn't stopped them from going to lunch together. They had returned with quiet faces and no signs of any tensions.

Was there anything between them or not? It was becoming a recurring thought that was driving her crazy. They didn't act like lovers and yet they were obviously spending their nights together. They didn't talk much but Edward had been staring and, while Havoc hadn't been staring back, he had looked over at the younger blond more often than she had liked. She still believed that there was nothing there. They were very close friends, that's all. They had probably drunk themselves silly after leaving the pub last night and that would explain everything that had happened since. Except it didn't explain the stares she was getting from Edward and the thought that he was jealous was all too prominent in her mind.

Damn Roy for putting that idea into her head. If both she and Edward were after Jean then it was not going to end happily. Much as she wanted to simply order Jean to like her she knew that was not a realistic approach and that he had to come to her of his own free will. But the thought that she was going to have to _compete_ for the man's affections was disconcerting and quite distasteful. Riza Hawkeye did _not _compete; competing was for people with insecurities. Riza Hawkeye was not insecure, she knew she was more than a match for both Havoc _and_ Edward, but Edward was insecure if those staring looks were any indication, _and _that should have made her happy. If Edward thought she was a threat then it was possible there was a chance for her. Maybe it was one-sided on Edward's part. He liked Jean but Jean only saw them as friends. Now that was a more reasonable and logical thought.

Ed was jealous and saw her as a threat. He was going to get hurt and she was going to be the one who would deal that heart-breaking blow, because Riza Hawkeye loved Jean Havoc and she wasn't going to lose this one. Forget leaving the decision to Jean, she was going to do everything to make sure he chose her. Maybe if she played it right, she could get Edward's attention diverted from Jean to Roy. She could work through Jean to do it.

If Jean really did see Ed as a friend only then surely he'd want to help? It was something she could do that would ease the future guilt of hurting Edward and maybe it would also give Roy a push to do something. She nearly shook her head. The man had had women chasing after him for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to do the chasing.

* * *

Ed looked at the pile of remaining paperwork and made a low grumbling noise in the back of his throat. It was after seven, everyone else had gone home and he had paperwork. Even the bastard had left. Apparently he'd finished his paperwork. There was something very wrong with that situation. The bastard _never _finished all his paperwork. Ed sighed. The last couple of times he'd had to stay back the bastard had been here with him.

_I miss him_. Ed shook his head hard. _I did not just think that. It's because I missed dinner that I'm having strange thoughts. Hunger does that. I had some really weird thoughts when we were out there in the desert and I was really hungry back then too._ His stomach gurgled right at that moment and he nodded. _See, I knew it. It's just hunger. Just 'cos I like him doesn't mean I'm missing him. Hell, I'll see him tomorrow, that's just over twelve hours or so. Who misses someone for such a short time? That's stupid._

Ed leant back in his chair, reaching his arms up to tug at his hair with his gloved hands. "I am _that_ stupid. Damn."

"What are you being stupid about now?" The sudden words had Ed nearly tilting his chair and he had to lunge forward to stop from falling backwards. Wide eyes locked onto Havoc entering the office, a covered tray in his hands and a grin on his face.

"Caught you napping did I?"

"Ha! You wish!" Ed retorted as he tried to get his thumping heart back under control. For one single moment he had thought – _hoped_ – it was Mustang – _Roy _– there, and he had been shocked by the feeling of disappointment when it hadn't been.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Havoc asked as he came closer. "I brought you dinner." He waved the covered tray enticingly and Ed hurriedly cleared a space on his desk for it.

"It's your fault," Ed mumbled around the first mouthful of the stew he found under the cloth.

"My fault?" Havoc looked surprised as he dragged his chair from his desk and placed it near Ed's.

"Yes. You've been looking at that new range all day so someone has to do your normal stuff."

"You're doing my paperwork?" Havoc blinked.

"It got shared between me and Falman and Fuery, but I seem to have the most of it." Ed looked at the blue-eyed blond. "Your paperwork is really boring. I didn't know paperwork could really be this pointless." He waved his fork at his desk. "There's a report in there discussing changing pipes from a two inch diameter to two and three-eighths. What the fuck is all that about and why is it even coming to our office?"

"There seems to be an impression among some departments that the more offices a report goes through the more important it becomes. When it does get back to the originator, they can take it to their superior and point at all the stamps and notations and basically look like they're doing their job."

"This place is crazy," Ed stated.

"You know it, and you're just as crazy as the rest of us for being here too." Havoc grinned and Ed groaned. "You could always resign you know. You don't have to be here anymore." Havoc's grin faded and his face and voice reflected his seriousness.

I know." Ed's eyes flickered and there was a wry twist to his lips as he let his breath out. "I just can't leave…yet."

"It might shake the Chief up if you did," Havoc said as casually as he could and Ed shot him a sharp glance before shaking his head.

"No," he said adamantly. "I am not going to do that. When I leave here, _if _I leave here it'll be for other reasons. I didn't join because of him and I won't leave because of him either."

Havoc leant back in his chair. "I thought you did join because of him," he remarked with a slight smile.

"Shut up! It was only what he offered, not because of _him_ personally. The guy was an arrogant asshole. No-one would join because of that."

Havoc looked at Ed. "We stayed with him because of that," he said without inflection, his smile gone and Ed had the grace to look ashamed as he remembered.

"I didn't… damn it, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," Ed said. "But your goals were a lot different to mine back then."

"I know," Havoc replied and his smile returned. "We never meant for you to get involved as you did. None of us knew what was happening and you were no part of _our_ plans."

"Yeah, it didn't turn out like any of us expected." Both fell silent. It was a comfortable silence as they lost themselves in their memories for a long moment.

"It could have been a lot worse," Havoc mused as he patted at his pockets.

"You can't smoke in here," Ed pointed out, glad of the distraction. "It was bad enough as it was. I wouldn't want to go through worse."

"You're here aren't you? If you'd died, hey, if any of us hadn't made it, it would be worse. Seems obvious to me." Havoc looked around. "There's no-one here. No-one'll know if I have just one."

Ed choked at Havoc's comments and had to take a deep breath before he could speak. "You have your own system of logic, don't you? I never know what you're thinking half the time."

"It's no different to anyone else's. I'm the easy one here Ed, you're the strange one."

* * *

Hawkeye walked along the corridors of Headquarters. She was slightly irritated to be here. Her conscience had been pricking at her ever since she had left with the others and seen Edward left behind. She knew it was his fault that he'd been behind in his work. Not only had he been doing Jean's paperwork along with his own, he'd also wasted a lot of time staring. But that hadn't stopped her feeling a little bit guilty and she had decided to visit him bringing him a meal with her as a small offering. If they happened to talk while he ate and the conversation happened to focus on Jean Havoc – well that was just the way things would be.

"… like her?"

The sound of Havoc's voice brought her to a startled stop just outside the office door. She frowned. What was he doing here?

"I like Hawkeye, just not… you know." Hawkeye could almost hear the shrug that Ed must have given at the end of his sentence.

"I know." She could hear Havoc's smile and tried to breathe as silently as she could. Eavesdropping was not something she did but this was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

"You're not … worried about it are you?" Havoc asked.

"Bit late to start worrying now, don't you think?" Ed said with a small laugh.

"I guess so." Havoc's smile was back she could hear. "But hey, you know I'm here if you need me, right?"

"Yeah I know."

Riza swallowed. Typical men, finding a way to speak about their feelings without actually speaking the words a woman would want to hear. She'd been around men a long time and she knew how to interpret their round-about ways with words and how much they hated to actually admit they liked or even loved someone. What she had just heard came very close to a confession of love but it also was an expression often used between close friends. Which one was it here? She wanted to know.

"You're just about finished that lot, Ed. Want to come over and talk?"

"No offense Jean, but I'm not sleeping with you tonight and that's where we'll end up if we go to your dorm. I'd like to actually get some sleep for a change. You snore."

"You're not exactly easy to sleep with either you know."

"I tried to be careful, you weren't limping this time."

"I have bruises."

Hawkeye could feel the colour draining from her face as her stomach and blood fell to her feet. She could pass the first part of the conversation off as between good friends, but not this last bit. They spoke too easily, too casually without the need to elaborate or clarify. They meant exactly what they said. Silently she turned away and walked away, her thoughts in turmoil, not wanting to hear anything more.

* * *

"Two little bruises you said," Ed said as he put the files in order. "You said it was fine."

"That was at lunch. They've gotten bigger since then."

"Liar. Bruises don't grow, they just change colour." Ed looked at Havoc. "So why do you want to talk tonight? Didn't we cover everything at lunch?"

"Not really. It was too hard to talk in the mess and I was still hung-over then too. I was thinking a bit this afternoon."

"And you want to talk about it now?" Ed sighed with a show of reluctant resignation. "On one condition."

"Sure. What is it?"

"That you go back to your own dorm afterwards. The bunks really aren't meant for two and you really do snore loudly."

"Would rather share with you than with Breda," Havoc said as he stood and stretched. "You kick and that automail is heavy, but he strangles."

Ed started laughing. "You've slept with Breda?"

Havoc went red as he realised what he was saying and then laughed as well. He eyed Ed with a teasing glance. "Feeling jealous?"

"Of course not. Idiot." Ed rolled his eyes. He could feel himself enjoying the teasing now the paperwork was done.

"I shared a tent with him in Ishbal. Breda's a cuddler and he literally crawled between the cots to find something to cuddle. We had to set up a roster to be in the next cot. None of us could handle it. He has extra pillows just for that purpose in his dorm nowadays."

"You're joking!" Ed stared in disbelief at the taller blond.

"Nope, 'fraid not. Don't ever share a bed with him. He'll strangle you with those cuddles of his."

"Thanks for the warning but I don't ever intend to get that close to him." They headed towards the door, checking back to make sure everything had been left tidily and Ed flicked off the light as they stepped out into the corridor.

"Shame, you're just the right size for cuddling," Havoc said with a grin as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Ed and squeezing him tight. Ed pushed hard and Havoc let go, both of them staggering unsteadily across the floor. Havoc was grinning.

"Are you referring to my height, Jean?" Ed said in a low voice.

"Of course not. _Shorty_." Havoc winked and started laughing, turning and beginning to run as he heard Ed's abrupt curse and then the pounding of boots chasing him.

* * *

...

* * *

Author's Note: A longer than normal chapter for the blond idiots because of all their thinking. Now off to catch up with a few anime I've missed while I pick which bunny to write next…

silken :)


End file.
